Save Me
by Lil-Neko-Child
Summary: Inuyasha is the school freak. He's a hanyou and is hated by everyone. Being hanyou isn't the only reason though. He also did something horrible in his past. Then Kagome came along... Pairings:Inu&Kag and Minor Mir
1. Intro

**Save Me **

**By Lil-Neko-Child**

**Disclaimer: I do not and I repeat I do not own Inuyasha! Are you happy now?**

**Chapter 1: Introduction **

BEEP BEEP BEEP

An inu hanyou by the name of Inuyasha Takahashi sat in his bed listening to his annoying as hell alarm clock going on and on.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Inuyasha had strange features since he was part youkai. He sharp claws on his hands and feet, fangs, and long flowing silver hair that reached down to his waist. On top of his head sat two super kawaii doggy ears that twitched every so often. The most unusual thing about him though was his eyes. They were a dark amber color almost the color of the sun.

BEEP BEEP SMACK!

'_Great _he thought to himself _another agony filled day of school_' He got up and sauntered over to his dresser to pick out his clothes for the day.

Inuyasha didn't go shopping very much, so he didn't have a big variety of clothes to choose from. The last time he went shopping was when his parents were still alive, which was about two months ago. Since they died he had been staying with his half-brother Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was a full youkai because their father married a youkai, which was when they conceived Sesshoumaru. Later after Sesshoumaru's mother died of cancer. Then their father married Inuyasha's mother who was a mortal women.

Inuyasha settled on wearing a red T-shirt with the words "Keep Talking" on the front and on the back "I Yawn When I Am Interested". He also wore a pair of black cargo pants and black Nike sneakers. Also he wore a red baseball cap to hide his ears.

He then scampered down the hallway to the kitchen for breakfast. Sesshoumaru was already there eating a blueberry pop tart. (AN: Ha Sesshoumaru eating a pop tart!) "You are sure late this morning." He said with little emotion. "Yeah I kinda slept in." replied Inuyasha while putting a piece of bread in the toaster. "Well hurry up and eat or you are going to be late for school." Sesshoumaru was 19 and already out of school while Inuyasha is 15 and just going into High school. "Okay" Inuyasha stuffed the piece of toast in his mouth. He grabbed his backpack and his jacket and yelled "Later Sesshy!" and he was out the door on his way to another day of torture at school.

XXX

BEEP BEEP SMACK!

"Yawn" Kagome Higurashi age 14 was stretching as she got out of bed. She was in 9th grade at Tama High School. She moved from Osaka, Japan to Tokyo only a few weeks ago. She had dark charcoal colored hair that reached down to about her lower back and beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Hurry up Dear," yelled Kagome's mother Yukino. "Or you'll be late for your first day at your new school!" (A.N: Ok I don't know Kagome's mom's real name so for now that is what it will be) "Oh my God! I totally forgot and it's already 8:00!" (A.N: School starts at 8:45) "Mama why didn't you wake me up?" she cried as she scrambled around her room looking for something to wear. "Well since you are now 14 I thought you would be responsible enough to get yourself up." She sighed "Hurry up and take a shower, breakfast will be down on the table when you are ready." Said Satsuki as she left her daughter's room. "Okay Mama Thanks!" she yelled after her mother as she sped of to the bathroom for a quick shower.

XXX

"Okay done!" exclaimed Kagome as she ran down the stairs for her breakfast. Kagome was wearing a light green halter top with a short black shirt that went to about her mid-thigh. Also she wore a pair of white baggy socks and black high top converses. She also had on a pair of small silver hoop earrings. Kagome didn't wear much make up because she had natural beauty. She only wore mascara and little bit of blush.

"Hey Sis." Greeted Kagome's little brother Souta. Souta had black hair and brown eyes. He was 11 and in the 6th grade. "Hey Souta." Kagome sat down and dished up some eggs and pancakes, while pouring herself a glass of milk. "So are you excited for your first day at your new school?" asked Kagome as she took a bite of her pancake. "Yeah, the thing I am worried about though is if I will make any friends." Sighed Souta as he ate a bit of his eggs. "Oh there is no need to worry about that Souta, of course you will!" "Really that makes me feel a lot better. Thanks Sis!"

"No problem Souta. Well I am off see you later tonight!" Kagome grabbed her stuff and she was about to walk out the door when Souta called "Wait!" "Yeah?" Souta walked up to her and asked "Is it true that the school that the school you are going to has actual Youkai in it?" Kagome smiled "Yup and Taijyas, Houshis, and Mikos just like me!" "Well got to go! Bye!" and she took off down the street to her first day of school at Tama High.

XXX

A.N: Ok so was it good? Bad? Please no flames this is my first fanfic so go easy on me ok? Oh and here are some translations for the story!

Translations:

Inu: Dog

Hanyou: Half Demon

Youkai: Demon

Kawaii: Cute

Taijya: Demon Slayer

Houshi: Monk

Miko: Priestess

Tama: Jewel

See that button? Well push it and REVIEW so I can put up the next Chapter:D


	2. What the Heck?

A.N: Ok hope you guys are happy about this Chapter cause I do! I would like to thank the people that reviewed last chapter XxTessaraexXand firyfeline! You guys Rock!Well here goes Chapter 2 of Save Me! 

**XXX**

**Save Me**

**By Lil-Neko-Child**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha………For Now! BWAHAHA **

**Chapter 2: What the heck?**

As Inuyasha dashed to school the bottom of his backpack split open and all his stuff flew everywhere. His backpack was old so obviously it was going to break sooner or later.

_Damn now I really am going to be late..._

As Inuyasha picked up his belongings, someone raced up behind him and yelled "Hey mutt-face looks like you are having a little bit of trouble." ridiculed the boy. "What do you want Kouga?" growled Inuyasha rudely.

Kouga was a wolf demon that went to Tama High school the same as he did. He had long black hair that he put up in a high ponytail. He also had sharp fangs and pointy ears.

Inuyasha stared at Kouga with a vicious look in his eyes that could scare away the any youkai on the face of the earth.

"Get out of my way Kouga."

Inuyasha tried to get past him but with know such luck. Kouga smirked "Are you tryin to run away dog breath?"

Kouga sprinted in front of him and punched him right in the jaw, sending him flying back almost ten feet, and making his head start to bleed slightly when he made contact with the pavement. He smirked again "Hey mutt I have always wondered why you never fight back?" Kouga asked as he sauntered over to him. "I don't fight back because I don't want to waste my energy on the likes of you!" he snarled back at him as he tried to stand up.

"Is that so? Well then we'll just have to fix that."

Kouga kicked Inuyasha square in the stomach so hard it knocked him unconscious.

"Ha weak." Kouga walked off grinning ear to ear without another word and he left the inu hanyou curled up in the street without any second thoughts.

XXX

"Oh no I am going to be late! And for my first day!" Kagome was running as fast as she could so she would not be late until she saw a boy with silver hair lying on the sidewalk.

_What the heck?_ She walked over to the boy cautiously.

"Um excuse me are you alright?"

As she got closer she saw that his head was bleeding slightly. "Oh dear!" She grabbed a tissue from the front pocket of her backpack and started to dab at his wound.

"I wonder what happened to him…"

As she was cleaning him up she looked over his features and saw that he was pretty cute.

The boy had fangs, claws, and puppy dog-ears. She concluded that he must be an inu hanyou because full youkai don't have super kawaii dog-ears like he did.

"Oh my gosh those ears look so soft…I think I want to touch them."

She sat down her tissue and raised her hands to his ears and started to tweak them.

"Wow they are soft…"

As she was rubbing the boy's ears she didn't notice that his eyes started to twitch ever so slightly.

XXX

Inuyasha's POV 

_Ow what the heck happened…I feel like I was pummeled with a ton of bricks. Hey is someone touching my ears? Whoever is I'm gonna… I opened my eyes to see a girl with charcoal colored hair and brown eyes almost the color of chocolate..'Hey is that Kikyo?' I think to myself. I look at the Kikyo look alike again and see that she is smiling. OK now I KNOW this isn't Kikyo because Kikyo never EVER smiles! Then who is this strange girl?_

Normal POV

Kagome looked back down at the hanyou's face surprised to see two golden orbs staring straight back at her. She felt her face turn hot and she looked away to hide her embarrassment. "S-Sorry about that." Inuyasha just kept staring at her curiously, which was starting to freak her out. She stood up and brushed off her skirt.

"Are you ok now?" She asked

Finally he responded with a "Feh" as he also stood up, picked up his belongings and sprinted full speed away from her.

"Well YOUR WELCOME! Sheesh no one has any manners now a days." She looked at her watch and screamed.

"OH CRAP I AM SO LATE!"

Kagome ran as fast as she could all the way to school.

When she got there she did a big intake of breath and spoke.

"Okay here goes." And she walked into her first day in Tama High.

XXX

A.N: So was it good? Bad? I know it wasn't very long but I will try to make them longer I promise! It seems that I need a couple more reviews before I put up the next chapter maybe 3 would be good?

Till next time-

Lil-Neko Child


	3. Locker 245

**A.N: Hey again sorry for the long update, I have an excuse! SCHOOL! It has been driving me crazy! Test this test that! So I haven't been able to update and I am sorry! Also I tried to make this chapter longer and I have succeeded! Yay for me! Thanks to my reviewers! This chapter is extra long just like ya wanted! Enjoy!**

**XXX**

**Save Me **

**By Lil-Neko-Child**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Inuyasha if I did there would be no Kikyo and a lot more Inu/Kag **

**Chapter 3: Locker 245**

When Kagome walked into the school she expected hordes of people crowding the halls like any other, but to her relief the bell had already rang and all that were left was a couple of punks who by the looks of it never went to class.

_All right time to head to the office._

The school was like any other. It had white walls lined with the occasional bits of graffiti. On most of the walls there were blue lockers that were not in the best of shape. Some lockers were covered with graffiti while others were missing their door completely.

When Kagome finally got to the office she strode inside to find a woman sitting at her desk. She wore an eye patch over her right eye and she wore a white haori with red hakama pants. She looked about the age of 60 or so and had long gray hair tied in a ponytail.

"Yes? May I help ye?"

Kagome was startled when she spoke since she was off thinking to herself again.

"Oh yes! My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am new here, so I was wondering if I could get my schedule and my locker number please?"

The woman looked around her desk mumbling "I know I put it here somewhere…"

"Ah here it is!" She pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Kagome.

"Your locker number is 244 and is located just next to your first classroom. The combination for it is also on that paper so please try not to lose it."

"Ok thank you very much um…"

"Ms. Miko, but ye can just call me Kaede."

"Ok! Thank you Kaede!" And she was out the door off to her new locker.

"Hmm I wonder if I should have told her about her locker neighbor… no I'll just have to see how she treats him myself. Hopefully she isn't like all the others. (A.N Who do ya think it could be?)

**XXX**

"Well I know now that I am going to miss 1st period…"

Kagome walked through the maze of halls trying to find her locker, but to her not so great luck it was not going to well.

"241, 242, 243, 244! There you are!"

She grabbed the piece of paper Kaede had given to her and she tried to undo the lock. It took her about 3 tries before it finally opened.

She took off her backpack and shoved all her school supplies inside. As she was doing so she noticed the locker beside hers number 245 and she gasped.

It was covered with horrid names like mutt-face, half-breed, and dog shit just to name a few. Also it was coated in what appeared to be dried up blood.

"Who could do something like this?" she asked herself, as she looked it over.

_I wonder who owns this locker? Maybe after the bell for 1st period rings I will find out._

As if the bells heard her thoughts they rang.

The classroom doors opened and demons and humans came running out like there was no tomorrow.

_Now to find out whom this thing belongs to._

She leaned against her locker and watched intently if anyone came in her direction. The finally a demon with a long black braid down his back walked towards her.

She looked at him hopefully, but to her disappointment he went to locker 242.

Kagome sat there for almost 5 minutes and almost fell asleep her eyes were closed until she heard the sound of a locker door opening to her left.

She opened her eyes and swiftly looked over to see a mass of silver hair.

_Hmm silver hair now where have I seen that before?_

The boy turned towards her and grunted.

Kagome gasped "You! You're that kid from earlier!"

"Yeah and your that wench who wouldn't stop rubbing my ears."

"MY NAME IS NOT WENCH IT IS KAGOME! KA-GO-ME!"

"Alright already stop yellin you're hurtin my ears." He flattened his ears down to prove his point.

"Oh sorry." She whispered

"Feh"

"Wait a second…you are the one who owns this locker?"

"Yeah what of it?"

Kagome gasped as she looked over his locker once more.

"So this is your blood?" she whispered again.

"Hmph yeah it is, but you shouldn't get involved or else you will get hurt too…" he sighed with a sad expression on his face.

"Also if you get hurt I…" he didn't finish because he started to hear faint crying sounds from the girl.

"Oh come on this is nothing to cry about!" he exclaimed worriedly.

"I know, but how could sniff anyone do something like this?" she cried so softly that only Inuyasha could hear.

He grabbed her head and put it against his chest causingboth of them to blush "Come on, I hate it when girls cry stop it."

She grabbed onto his shirt and only cried louder "I'm sorry, I am just being a baby but this is just horrible."

They stayed in that position until the warning bell rang signaling class was starting.

"Come on we need to get to class or we are going to be late."

"Ok." She pulled away from him and blushed harder"Sorry about that I just get really emotional about these sort of things."

"Feh whatever."

"Ok my next class is History with Mr. Myoga. What is yours?"

"Same."

"Ok let's go uh… You know after all this time I still don't know your name." She looked at her feet in embarrassment.

He chuckled "It's Inuyasha."

"Wow that is a cool name! Ok Inuyasha let's go!

Kagome grabbed onto his hand causing a faint blush to tint both of their cheeks once more.

The only thing they didn'thear was a growling sound coming from around the corner.

**XXX**

"That mutt is trying to take my woman!"the demon exclaimed in anger.

"What should we do about it boss?" asked another.

The first figure chuckled evilly "Kill him of course."

"Oh Yeah!"

The demons both laughed and planned operation "Get the Girl."

**(A.N Ok there u guys go another chapter in Save Me! This Chapter is for my wonderful reviewers! I love you all! Now on with the ending part of this chapter.)**

**Who are the mysterious demons plotting to kill "the mutt"? Who wrote those nasty things on Inuyasha's locker? And why the hell do they keep blushing? Find out next time on Save Me!**


	4. Friends and the Necklace

**A.N: Hello again all! This chapter was one of my favorites! I would like to thank Takara-Myatsu for** **the awesome idea! I absolutely love when Kagome does that! I would like to thank you all for the awesome reviews! They make me all warm and fuzzy inside! Also I probably won't update until next Monday cause my birthday is coming up! Yay! Although I will try! I promise! Another thing even though it says friends Miroku and Sango are not in this chapter they might be in the next one though... Well on with the story!**

**XXX**

**Save Me**

**By Lil-Neko-Child**

**Disclaimer: All right fine… I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 4:Friendsand the Necklace**

When Kagome and Inuyasha got to class the teacher scolded them both for being late. He dismissed them with a warning and Inuyasha headed to his seat.

On his way there some kids looked at him in disgust and others shot spit wads at him.

Kagome stared speechlessly as she stood in front of the class.

_What the hell! Why doesn't Inuyasha stop them or something?_

She glanced at him again and saw that he had his eyes closed and he had a frown on his face as though he was trying to zone all of them out.

Kagome was about to take her seat when the teacher spoke up again.

"Class we have a new student joining us today! Now why don't you introduce yourself."

Kagome glanced back from Inuyasha and responded with an "Okay"

She looked around the class and said with a happy smile on her face.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I live in the shrine in town. I can't wait to make lots of friends. I am sure we will get along great!"

The boys in class whistled and hooted while the girls had their arms crossed and were glaring jealously at her.

"Now Miss Higurashi," spoke Mr. Myoga " Since you are new here I will let you choose your seat."

"Alright"

Kagome looked around the room trying to figure out where she wanted to sit, her eyes landed on her newest friend Inuyasha and she grinned causing Inuyasha to blush.

"I would like to sit next to Inuyasha!"

The whole room got silent. The whole class including the teacher was gaping at her, which was making Kagome very nervous.

_Why are they all staring at me like that all I said was I wanted to sit next him…_

"Umm Miss Higurashi you do realize Inuyasha is a half-breed correct?" whispered Mr. Myoga

Kagome looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"Yes I do realize that, but he is my best friend and I don't care what he is." She plastered a fake smile on her face.

"All right Miss Higurashi if you insist…" he gestured to the seat.

"Thank you."

Kagome sauntered up to Inuyasha while glaring at everyone who looked at him like he was a monster.

Inuyasha was still gaping like there was no tomorrow.

"You know," smirked Kagome "If you keep your mouth open to long you'll attract flies."

Inuyasha quickly snapped his mouth shut and glared. "Feh"

"Alright class please open your textbooks to page 264 and Mr. Hagra read the first paragraph.

As they read Inuyasha couldn't keep his mind on the page because it kept drifting to Kagome.

_I can't believe she actually wanted to sit next to me. No one in my whole life has ever WANTED to sit next to ME before._

He peered over his textbook at Kagome who was reading the book out loud to the class.

_Thanks Kagome…_

**XXX**

It was lunchtime and Inuyasha had taken Kagome to his favorite eating spot. Which was under the big sakura tree in the back of the school.

Inuyasha was sitting on a high branch of the tree while Kagome sat at the trunk.

"So Inuyasha," Kagome asked as she took a bite of her ramen "where is you're lunch?"

"I don't eat lunch…"

"WHAT? How can you not eat lunch?"

"I dunno I just ain't hu-" He was cut off by the sound of his stomach growling, causing him to curse and blush in embarrassment.

"Hah Hah very funny," Kagome laughed sarcastically " now come down here and have some of my lunch."

"Feh Fine…"

Inuyasha hopped down from his branch in one clean sweep, landing right next to Kagome.

Kagome handed him an extra pair of chopsticks and gestured towards the cup.

"What the hell is this stuff?"

"It's ramen. Haven't you ever had any before?" she asked amazed

"No."

Inuyasha placed his chopsticks into the cup cautiously and scooped out a small heap of noodles. He placed them into his mouth and swallowed.

"Well?" asked Kagome

"This is…the best thing I have ever had!" he exclaimed as he scooped more into his mouth.

"I thought you would like it… Hey I want some to! Leave some for me!"

Inuyasha took the whole cup and hopped back into the tree replying with a "No way".

"Inuyasha," she growled, "you give me no other choice."

Kagome walked over to her backpack and grabbed a small bundle from the front pocket.

"Inuyasha if you don't get down here right now I will be forced to use these!" Kagome exclaimed as she removed a necklace from the tissue she was holding. The necklace consisted of black beads and white demon teeth. It looked really old and was surrounded by a pink aura that Inuyasha hadn't seemed to notice since he was slurping up the ramen.

"Yeah and what can you do with those?" he snorted

"This."

Kagome threw the beads towards him and the landed perfectly around his neck.

"What the hell are you trying to do suffocate me with a necklace?" laughed Inuyasha.

"No I was planning to do this."

She smirked at him before saying one word.

"SIT"

Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy until the beads started glowing. Then they pulled down hard on his neck and he was sent crashing down the tree straight into the ground.

"I told you to come down, but did you listen noooo." Kagome shrugged as she jogged over to see if he was all right. Inuyasha was plastered into the ground and he was twitching.

When the spell finally wore off he jumped up and tried to remove the beads.

"Kagome what the hell are these?" he growled "And why won't they come off?"

"They are called Beads of Subjugation. My mother gave them to me. She told me that only the person who places the beads on someone can remove them." explained Kagome.

"Then take them off!" he snarled.

"Hmm no."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I don't want you to steal my ramen anymore and I don't want you to get I trouble so I think I will leave them on."

"Come on! Take them off!"

"Nuh uh."

"Come on!"

"Hee Hee… Sit boy."

"Dammit not again."

And he was sent crashing to the ground once more.

**XXX**

**A.N: Well there you go Takara-Myatsu you got your wish! I loved the idea! Like I said before I probably won't be able to update until next week. So until then…**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**


	5. New Friends and Freaks

A.N: GOMEN! I AM SO SORRY I KNOW YOU PROBABLY ALL HATE ME CAUSE I LIED ABOUT IT BEING A COUPLE OF WEEKS AGO AND I AM SO SORRY! TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU I POSTED TWO CHAPTERS! ONCE AGAIN GOMEN-NASAI!

**XXX **

**Save Me**

**By Lil-Neko-Child**

**Disclaimer: I am forced to say that I do not own Inuyasha…(sob)**

**Chapter 5: New Friends and Freaks **

**XXX**

Lunch was over and all the students had gone back including Kagome and Inuyasha.

They were in different classes that period so they said their farewells and headed in opposite directions. Kagome went to Science, while Inuyasha headed off to Math.

Before they parted Inuyasha assured Kagome that everything would be fine as long as she didn't open her big mouth, earning him a 'Sit' from Kagome. Although he was rude about it his eyes were full of sincerity.

Kagome walked down the halls, glancing at all of the kids on the way to their classes also. Some were demons others were humans, but they all seemed to get along fine unlike Inuyasha.

Why do they pick on Inuyasha so much? I mean he is a living creature just like them…It doesn't make any sense. He is one of the nicest guys I have ever met so why- While Kagome was thinking she didn't see the door in front of her face which she had just smacked into. 

"Oww my head…"

"Hey are you ok?" asked a voice from behind her.

Kagome turned around and came face to face with two cerulean blue eyes.

They boy had black hair tied up in a high ponytail and on his head was head band that appeared to have been made of something with tan colored fur. Also he had matching shoulder, arm, leg, and waist fur to match the headband. Another thing he had was a tan tail and pointy ears indicating he was a demon. (A.N: Bet you can't guess who it is.)

"Hey are you ok?" the demon asked again.

"Oh um yes I just hit my head is all." She responded with a fake smile plastered on her face

"Thanks for asking." She said as she got up and brushed off her skirt.

"Alright if you say so…" said the boy giving her a toothy grin.

"So beautiful what is your name?"

This caused Kagome to blush a little as she responded quietly "Kagome Higurashi."

"Well Kagome," said the kid giving her another toothy grin, "the name is Kouga Wolf, but you can just call me Kouga."

"I appreciate your concern Kouga but, now I must get to class, I really don't want to be late again." She replied as she tried to walk past him, but he would not let her through.

"You know what Kagome I am gonna make you my women."

Kagome looked at him as if he just grew another head.

"Excuse, me? I did not say anything about being your women," Kagome snapped while she shoved Kouga out of the way. "Goodbye Kouga." And she stomped off, to her class once more.

"Oh there is nothing to worry about my dear Kagome… I enjoy a challenge."

**XXX**

Finally Kagome made it to her class with minutes to spare. She looked around for an empty seat and found one next to a girl with brown hair tied in a low ponytail that had her head bent down looking at a book.

Kagome walked over to the desk and made a grunting noise to get the girl's attention, which she did.

"Um is this seat taken?" asked Kagome smiling.

"No would you like to sit here?" said the girl also smiling.

Kagome nodded and sat down. She opened her backpack and took out the book she was given by Kaede and started to flip through the pages. She only got a few minutes to look though because the teacher walked and signaled the class to take their seats.

"Today Class," said the teacher who sounded like she was talking while plugging her nose "we will be doing a project with partners and your partners are the one you are sitting directly next to."

Kagome turned to look at the girl and smiled, causing her to smile back.

"My name is Sango Taijya and I am a demon slayer," she explained, "what's your name?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am priestess."

Through the period Kagome and Sango talked and became very good friends until half way through the period. They were talking and suddenly Sango stopped about mid sentence and her face turned beet red and she had a scowl set on her face, she snarled one word "Miroku."

Kagome turned around only to see a boy with black hair tied back in a little ponytail and he was wearing purple robes. The one thing that caught her eye was that his hand was on Sango's butt and he was groping it. She assumed this to be Miroku and she sweat dropped.

Sango turned around and grinned an evil grin not the nice happy one she gave Kagome just a little while before followed by a loud SMACK!

Miroku fell to the floor with a thud and he had a red handprint on his left cheek. Also he was unconscious.

"Stupid perverted monk." Mumbled Sango as she turned back around.

"That guy is a monk?" asked Kagome surprised at her outburst.

"Yeah his name is Miroku Houshi and he is a monk in training hard to believe ain't it?"

"Definitely."

After a couple minutes Miroku came to and looked around until he spotted Kagome. He put on a seductive smile and walked up to her.

"So who is this beauty?" he asked seductively as he grabbed Kagome's hand and loked into her eyes.

"My name is Kagome."

"Well Kagome would you kindly bear my children?"

BAM!

WACK!

POW!

"Sigh," said Sango rubbed her hands together "when will you ever learn?"

"Probably when someone finally agrees to bear my child." Responded Miroku stupidly as he rubbed the three lumps forming on his head.

"Well Miroku, why don't you sit…oops"

A huge bang could be heard as the 'sit' command took affect, followed by a loud "DAMMIT KAGOME!"

"Hey Kagome did that person just call your name?" asked Sango curiously.

"Yes I swear I heard your name." Miroku agreed.

"Well, yeah ha ha you see whenever I say 'sit'…"

Another bang was heard throughout the halls and a over a million swear words.

"Oh darn it sorry guys, but I better go tell him I am sorry. I'll be back in a little bit." She told them as she hurried to the teacher saying that she had to go to the bathroom and she ran out the door.

Both Sango and Miroku asked each other "Who's 'him'?"

**XXX**

Kagome ran into the hall only to see almost a ten-foot crater right in the middle of it, where our favorite hanyou lay.

"Inuyasha?"

He only groaned and stayed in the same position, muttering something about "Stupid wench" and "Once I get my hands on her…"

"Inuyasha I am really sorry I didn't mean to say si… I mean 'that word' that makes you go head first into the ground."

Finally the spell wore off and Inuyasha wobbled to his feet.

"Wench…" he snarled at her with fire in his eyes.

"I said I was sorry." She said in a pleading voice.

"Sorry? SORRY! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT MAKES ME FEEL ANY BETTER!" he yelled.

"No…" whimpered Kagome with tears in her eyes.

"Oh come on don't cry Kagome I hate it when you cry." Pleaded Inuyasha.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha. Where does it hurt?" asked Kagome sincerely.

"Well mostly my face since I fell flat on it." Replied Inuyasha grudgingly.

Kagome jumped into the crater and leaned in close to his face, causing Inuyasha to blush slightly.

Kagome smiled and pecked him the cheek. This caused Inuyasha to invent at least 20 new shades of red as she stepped back.

"Wh-Why di-did y-you d-do th-that?" sputtered Inuyasha as he lifted his hand to his cheek.

"Well you said your face hurt and kisses make people feel better so I gave you a kiss to make it stop hurting." Explained Kagome also blushing.

"O-Okay."

There was an awkward silence until Kagome spoke up "Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to come over to my house after school?" she asked shyly.

Inuyasha was speechless no one had **ever** asked **him** to go to their house before, how could he pass the chance up so he said, "Yes"

Kagome grinned and told him to meet her after school at the front gate and he could stay at her house as long as he wanted.

"Well I better get back to class Sango and Miroku are probably wondering where I am."

"Sango and Miroku? Who are they?" asked Inuyasha curiously.

"Oh just some new friends I'll tell you after school at my house!" she smiled and jogged back to class.

Inuyasha also headed back to class with a blush still on his face.

Although he said he could go to Kagome's house there was something important that he had forgotten.

Tonight was a New Moon.

**XXX**

A.N: DUN DUN DUN! What happens on the New Moon? What is Inuyasha going to think about Sango and Miroku? And why can't Kouga just get a clue? Tune in next time on Save Me!

Chapter 6: The Truth of the New Moon


	6. The Truth of the New Moon

**A.N: Hey everyone! I am back again! Yes last chapter had a little fluff to satisfy you fluff lovers! If that wasn't enough fluff for you, you will get more in this chapter! Now on with the story!**

**XXX**

**Save Me**

**By Lil-Neko-Child**

**Disclaimer: I have breaking news! I, Lil-Neko-Child do not own Inuyasha! Everyone was shocked by the news.**

**Chapter 6: The Truth of the New Moon**

**XXX**

Finally school was over! They had no school the day after either since it was a holiday, so everyone was relieved.

Kagome said goodbye to her newest friends Miroku and Sango, promising them she would introduce Inuyasha to them soon.

After they parted Kagome headed toward the gate where she told him to meet her, but to her surprise he wasn't there.

_I wonder where he took off._

Kagome leaned against the gate still wondering where was for almost an hour, when she spotted him through a window on the second floor, looking very panicked.

_What the-_

Kagome tried to get his attention by waving her hands all around, but he didn't notice because he turned away from the window and went out of the room.

Kagome sighed as she got up from her position and set off to the school.

**XXX **

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap._

Inuyasha was in a frenzy trying to figure out how to tell Kagome he couldn't go to her house tonight because of the New Moon.

_I could just tell her that I ain't feeling well and I just want to go home… Nah she would just take me to her house anyway and give me some medicine. Maybe I could-_

He was cut short when he heard a knock on the door.

Straightening up he strode over to the door and opened it revealing a very pissed off Kagome.

"Oh Ka-Kagome its you. Sorry I didn't meet you at the front gate, you see I…"

"Inuyasha…Sit Boy."

Once again Inuyasha meet cold hard floor, cold hard floor meet Inuyasha.

"Why didn't you even tell me you would be late? I was starting to get really worried!" she jabbed at him.

"Well I am SOR-RY." He said sarcastically as he got up from the huge crater in the floor.

"Inuyasha…don't make me say 'the word' again." She glared.

"Ok Ok I'm sorry Kagome for making you worry." He sweat dropped.

"Now that's better! Come on lets go I don't want my mom to worry."

"Wait Kagome!" cried Inuyasha.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked confused.

_I don't want her to find out, but if I don't go she might think I hate her…_

"Um never mind, let's go." He grinned.

Kagome smiled happily as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and headed off to Kagome's house.

**(A.N: I thought I might end it here but then it would be to short so on with the chapter.)**

**XXX**

After walking for almost 15 minutes they finally reached the Higurashi Shrine.

"How do you stand having to walk up and down these stairs everyday." Asked an awed Inuyasha.

"Well you get used to it after a while."

They hopped up the steps and Inuyasha gawked at the scene in front of him.

To the left of the steps was a small house no bigger then his own house and next to it stood a sakura tree leaning over to a window on the far side of the house. Down the main pathway at the end was a small hut containing a well that looked very old and unused for a while. To the right of the stairs was one of the biggest trees he had ever seen and surrounding it was a small wooden fence.

Kagome giggled as she saw his mouth wide open.

"The huge tree is called the Goshinboku and it has been at this shrine for centuries." Explained Kagome. She also informed Inuyasha that the little hut at the end contained a well called the Bone Eaters well and the wood of it was carved from a sacred tree, the Goshiboku.

"It's…amazing."

"Hee Hee come on it's getting late and I still need to introduce you to my family."

Inuyasha agreed and they strolled to the door and they walked into the kitchen to be greeted by Kagome's mother.

"Oh Kagome dear, I am glad that you're home." She said with her head bent over a pot of ramen.

Yukino looked up to see Inuyasha and smiled warmly.

"Who might this handsome boy be Kagome?"

Inuyasha blushed when she said he was handsome and looked down at the ever so interesting floor.

"Momma this is Inuyasha he is a hanyou who helped me around school today and he is a really good friend of mine."

When Kagome said 'hanyou' Inuyasha looked up to Yukino to see what her reaction would be. Most people would kick him out of their house once they heard the word telling him to never go near them again… but Yukino had a totally different reaction.

She looked him over once more before she said "Well Inuyasha I am very glad that you have become my little Kagome's friend and I am very happy to see that you will be joining us for dinner tonight."

"No the pleasure is mine Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha bowed politely since that was what his mother had taught him to do.

"Oh dear, you don't need to call Mrs. Higurashi, just call me mom."

Inuyasha was speechless this women was totally different from all the others he had met causing him to smile.

"Okay momma we are going to go up to my room and talk! Call us down when dinner is ready!"

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and rushed upstairs.

They were almost to Kagome's room when Kagome's little brother Souta stopped them.

"Hey Kagome who's this?" asked Souta curiously.

"Souta this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha my brother Souta." Explained Kagome hurriedly.

She tried to push past him, but stopped her with another question.

"Is he your boy friend?" asked Souta again smirking.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and Kagome replied with "No he is just a friend."

Finally Souta was satisfied and he went back to his room to play more video games on his PS2.

At last Kagome and Inuyasha made it to her room. She shut the door and locked it before letting out the breath she had been holding.

"So you said that you would tell me about these 'new friends' of yours." Said Inuyasha as he sat down on her bed in an Indian position with his arms and legs crossed.

"Oh that's right well to get started their names are Sango and Miroku. Sango is a demon-slayer and she has one little brother who is a pain and a demon fire-cat named Kirara. Miroku is a monk in training and he is staying with his master Mushin, until his training is complete. Although Miroku is a real pervert he groped Sango's butt today and asked me to bear his children which was really freaky." Kagome shivered just at the thought of it.

"He asked you to what?" snarled Inuyasha while his eye twitched.

"To bear his child. Of course I said no though." Kagome made clear he understood.

"Why are you friends with him anyway?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

"Well because they make me feel safe and warm and I wouldn't give them up for the world." Kagome smiled to herself.

Inuyasha looked down at the bed sheets with a sad expression on his face.

Kagome was about to ask him what was wrong when Kagome's mother calling to them interrupted saying dinner was ready. So they headed down to eat one of Inuyasha's favorite dishes. Ramen!

**XXX**

After they finished the delicious dish, which was filled with Kagome's grandfather throwing sutras at Inuyasha, they two teenagers headed back to the room.

The sun was starting to set and Inuyasha was still not talking to Kagome, which was starting to get slightly uncomfortable.

_Why isn't he talking to me? Is it something I said or maybe…he is tired of me already!_

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered so only he could hear. He didn't turn to look at her and the only way you could tell he was listening was because his ears were turned in her direction.

"Do you hate me?" asked Kagome with tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha snorted causing Kagome to burst into tears.

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide and he crawled over to where she was sitting and wrapped his arms around her.

"Kagome," he said so quietly she almost didn't hear it "I could never hate you in a million years." He smiled to himself as he tightened his arms around her fragile body.

"Th-Then w-why aren't y-you talking t-to m-me?" asked Kagome while she was still sobbing into his shirt.

"Well because I thought you didn't want to be friends with me anymore since you have new 'human' friends." Said Inuyasha sadly.

"Oh Inuyasha. You will always be my best friend no matter what."

Kagome brought her face from his shirt she looked at his beautiful amber eyes as did Inuyasha in her chocolate ones, their faces were inches apart when Kagome went up to his cheek and gave him a quick peck before she hopped off the bed with a huge blush on her face, the same with Inuyasha.

"Kagome," questioned Inuyasha "What are you doing?"

"Well I was wondering if I could rub your ears?" asked Kagome pleadingly.

"Feh Fine."

Kagome jumped back on the bed and told him to lay down. She set his head in her lap and started at the tip of his ear by gently grazing her finger over it causing Inuyasha to shudder in enjoyment. Then she went to the base of the right ear and rubbed the inside with one finger and on the outside with her thumb. She did this for both ears until she heard a faint growling sound coming from him, almost like a purr. This caused Kagome to giggle, but Inuyasha didn't hear since he was sound asleep.

She did this for almost five minutes until when she was about to doze off when Inuyasha started t glow causing Kagome to gasp.

First since his mouth was slightly open she saw his fangs shrink into regular human teeth, then his claws shrunk to human sized nails, then his ears shrank from Kagome's grasp and the then appeared as round human ears on the sides of his head. Then lastly his hair changed from his beautiful silver mane to a pitch-black mop of hair.

Kagome was definitely confused.

Inuyasha woke up since he felt Kagome remove her hands from his ears.

Since he was now awake Kagome gasped again and saw that instead of the beautiful molten amber in his eyes there was a sea of violet.

"Inuyasha,"she said amazed "Is that you?"

He stared at her as if she was crazy until he looked down at his hand and saw no claws, he felt his teeth no fangs, he put his hand on top of his head no dog-ears, he picked up his hair it was black, and finally he looked in the mirror and there wasn't golden eyes staring back at him but violet.

"Crap."

**XXX**

**A.N: Woot longest chapter I have ever written go me! YaY for fluffiness. What happened to Inuyasha? Well I want 5 reviews before I post the next chapter so you can find out! Thanks Ya'll! Find out next time in Save Me!**


	7. Is it Love?

**AN: Sorry Guys I had a MAJOR case of writers block. But now I am all better so here is the next chappie! Also I am so happy Inuyasha has come back on the air again!**

**XXX**

**Save Me**

**By Lil-Neko-Child**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! OK?**

**Chapter 7: Is it Love? **

**XXX**

"Damn it all."

Kagome slid off of her bed and walked straight up to Inuyasha. She stared at him in disbelief and ran her hands through his mop of black hair.

_Oh my God where are his ears? How can this be Inuyasha if he doesn't have his kawaii doggy ears? But it could be… just to make sure…_

Kagome stepped back from a couple feet back before uttering the three cursed words.

"Inuyasha, Sit Boy!"

Inuyasha's necklace glowed a faint purple color before sending him in s face plant to meet with the ground again.

"Damn it Kagome! What the hell was that for?" came a muffled sound from the floorboards.

"Sorry, it's just you looked totally different so I had to make sure you weren't some rapist or something." Kagome apologized.

"Feh."

Inuyasha hopped up from the cold floor and back onto the bed. Kagome soon joined him and started asking him all sorts of questions like, why is your hair black? Or where are your ears and what happened to your eyes?

"How come you look all different Inuyasha? I mean just a few seconds ago you were-"

Inuyasha clapping his hand over her mouth stopped Kagome from asking so many damn questions.

"Well if you shut up I'll tell you."

Kagome blushed in embarrassment as Inuyasha slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

"Okay now that you are quiet I'll explain."

Kagome nodded impatiently as he lay back down onto the mattress.

"Ok this is how it goes."

"In every half demons life there is one night each month he will lose all of his demonic powers. And I just like every half demon I do also. My night that this happens is on the night of the new moon."

Kagome nodded silently to herself in understanding as he finished.

"So since tonight is the new moon I am no longer a half demon, but a weak defenseless mortal."

Inuyasha turned to a speechless Kagome who looked like everything was still being processed into her brain. After about 5 seconds she smiled.

"Oh I get it now. Now that you are human you can't protect yourself. Don't worry about that because I will protect you!" She placed her hands on his shoulders while still giving him a heart warming smile that made him feel like he was melting into a puddle.

_She is so beautiful. That smile and everything about her just makes me want to- wait what the hell? We only met today and I am thinking about that kind of stuff? Damn human emotions clogging up my brain…_

After a couple seconds Inuyasha finally understood what she had said.

"What do you mean protect me? I don't need any damn protection! Especially not from some human wench that can't even protect herself!"

"How dare you say that! I can to protect myself!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

"YES I CAN!"

"WENCH!"

"JERK!"

"Feh."

"Hmph."

Inuyasha walked over to the farthest corner away from Kagome while Kagome sat back down on her bed with her back towards him.

_Hmph. Inuyasha is such a jerk all I did was try to help and he practically bites my head off! Jerk… see if I do anything for him again…_

_Stupid Wench. Treating me like a helpless pup. I can protect myself even in this weak human form!_

"Shouldn't you be going home now Inuyasha." Stated Kagome firmly with her back still facing him.

"Feh, I was just leaving."

Inuyasha got up and was about to head to the door when he heard a loud rumbling sound like a car revving up for a big race.

"Kagome? Was that your stomach? I mean we just ate dinner how can-"

"It wasn't my stomach Inuyasha. It was thunder!" Kagome said angrily.

They walked to Kagome's window to see it had started pouring down rain with the occasional flash of lightning followed by a blast of earth shaking thunder.

"Well looks like I won't be going home anytime soon." Said Inuyasha bluntly.

"I guess not. So in the mean time want to watch a movie and have some popcorn?" asked Kagome happily.

_I am so happy he doesn't have to leave yet and he is probably going to stay all night!_

"Sure."

"Okay! But first lets put on our pajamas! You can borrow some of my dad's old ones. They are in the back closet at the end of the hall." Kagome explained as she grabbed a pair of blue silk pajama bottoms and a matching blue silk tank top that had a cloud in the middle for her to wear.

Inuyasha nodded and jogged down the hall to the closet Kagome had described. He grabbed a simple pair of gray sweatpants and walked t the bathroom to change.

**XXX**

When Inuyasha finished changing he trotted down the stairs to find Kagome.

She was standing behind the counter pouring the bag of popcorn into a large silver bowl.

He walked over to her and she looked up and instantly a blush plastered onto her face. She looked him up and down blushing hardest when her eyes rested on his bare chest.

"Like what ya see?" he chuckled.

"N-n-no I j-just w-was w-wondering w-which movie y-you wanted t-to watch." She stuttered while she picked up the bowl of popcorn and headed to the couch with Inuyasha treading behind now also blushing now that he got the whole view of her. Her outfit showed all of her curves and a little cleavage since the tank top looked to be a little small for her.

"So which movie do you want to watch?" she asked again as she flopped down on the couch.

"What you got?"

"Well let's see…" Kagome grabbed a couple of movies from the desk that sat beside her and started reading them off to him.

"The Day After Tomorrow, Sweet Home Alabama, or Spirited Away."

"Um I haven't seen The Day after tomorrow so lets watch that." Suggested Inuyasha.

"Okay." She smiled warmly at him.

She put in the movie and went to sit back on the couch.

**XXX**

About half way through it Kagome started getting tired and kept dozing off until Inuyasha noticed her eyes drooping as she tried to not fall asleep.

"Heh. If you're tired you can go to sleep ya know." He chuckled and scooted over towards her.

Kagome yawned tiredly before mumbling an "Okay."

She leaned her head onto Inuyasha's shoulder and muttered a small "thanks" before drifting off to sleep.

Inuyasha blushed again at how cute and innocent she looked when she slept.

_She is so cute. Wait why am I saying that? Am I falling in love with Kagome even though we just met? But she could never love someone like me all I am a stupid half-breed. So for now I'm just fine being friends with her she is all I've got to live for besides Sesshomaru._

"Good Night, my sweet Kagome." He kissed her forehead before he laid his head on hers and drifted to sleep as well.

**XXX**

**A.N: Aww ain't they just so kawaii! Well I have decided that from now on I am going to thank my reviewers in each chapter from now on. Also I probably won't update for a while because I have so much homework in every class! Grr it's a nightmare! Anywho here are my thankies to my reviewers!**

**Thanks to…**

**Shero**

**kagomefan595**

**Inuyasha-and-Kagome-R-ment-2B (so true)**

**in-the-burning-of-insanity**

**InuKagFan2**

**klutzyspaz **

**phoenixhazel363 (x3) **

**yuzuki**

Thanks for reviewing! Especially phoenixhazel363 who got me back to writing! Love ya all! Lata 


	8. The Dream

A.N: (dodges tomatoes being thrown at head) I know it has been like a month… (dodge) and I am sorry but I had like a billion projects due and WASL is comin up in like a month so I got to study for that… so I am having a hard time updating but I will try to update sooner!(dodge)

**Inuyasha: Feh! You say that every time.**

**Lil-Neko: Well I try to update it isn't my fault my teachers are evil… **

**Inuyasha: Yeah it is.**

**Lil-Neko: Is Not!**

**Inuyasha: Is Too! **

**Lil-Neko: IS NOT!**

**Inuyasha: IS TOO!**

**(Goes on for ever)**

**Kagome: Um… well they are fighting please enjoy the next chapter of Save Me!**

**Lil-Neko: Kagome a little help please…**

**Kagome: INUYASHA SIT!**

**(Inu-chan does a face plant)**

**Lil-Neko and Kagome: Enjoy!**

**XXX**

**Save Me**

**By Lil-Neko-Child**

**Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA! (Gets zapped by a taser gun) OK I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

**Chapter 8: The Dream**

**XXX**

"Don't they look just kawaii together? I can't wait for grandchildren with little doggie ears!" said a feminine voice happily.

"Eww..." said a little boy disgusted.

"Why that demon! I must exorcise him from our shrine this instant!" a furious old man yelled.

"Quiet down Jii-chan! You'll wake up Kagome and Inuyasha!" said the boy again.

The old man mumbled a few curses as he hobbled back upstairs to study his sutras some more.

"Come on Souta I need to do some shopping and I need your help."

"Okay Mom."

Souta trotted over to the door with Yukino (Kagome's mom) trailing behind. A soft click was heard before everything was still. Besides Jii-chan upstairs muttering incantations to himself.

Kagome had awakened when her mother had shut the door on her way out and now she was lazily opening her eyes.

_What am I doing in the living room? I guess I must have started sleep walking again…damn psychiatrists they said that was over. Wait a second…what the hell is on my shoulder?_

Kagome glanced up with her tired eyes, which widened at what she saw.

There was Inuyasha almost an inch away from her face and he was laying on her right shoulder…actually his whole body was on top of her. His head was on her shoulder and his right arm had snaked around her waste somewhere throughout the night and was now draped across her stomach. The most embarrassing thing though was that both of their legs were in a tangled mess at the end of the couch.

Kagome blushed profusely, but did not wake up for fear of waking her friend from his sleep.

Though it probably would have been better if she had woken up the boy because in Inuyasha's mind everything was going awfully wrong.

Kagome took another look at his face and noticed that he was frowning and cold sweat was dripping from his forehead.

Kagome gasped quietly "Inuyasha?"

**XXX **

**Inuyasha's Dream**

_Inuyasha was at a very unfamiliar place. There were millions upon millions of trees and everything was dark except for one little light at what seemed to be the end of the forest. He looked around for any sign of anyone else especially Kagome. _

_He started to panic and he ran toward the speck of light about a mile away form him._

_When he got there he growled fiercely._

_There stood Kouga with his back to him clutching a girl with raven black hair to his chest._

_Inuyasha recognized the beautiful locks instantly._

"_Ka-Kagome?" he called questioningly._

_Kouga turned around with the girl still gripped fiercely to his chest and he was smirking. The girl was indeed Kagome._

"_So mutt-face you finally came," Kouga called "I was afraid you forgot about me."_

"_Cut the crap Kouga! What the hell are you doing with Kagome?" he snarled._

"_Heh. What do ya mean mutt I ain't done anything she came here of her own free will." _

"_Yeah right! There is no way she would come here with the likes of you!" he growled out taking a step closer to the pair._

"_Well if you don't believe me ask her yourself…" _

_Kouga let Kagome go and prompted her to tell Inuyasha herself._

_Kagome walked toward Inuyasha slowly and stopped few feet in front of him. She looked up at him with her chocolate eyes and said the words that sent Inuyasha spiraling into depression._

"_I did come here on my own because," she took a step closer so her face was inches from his._

"_I love…Kouga."_

_Inuyasha stared speechlessly at her as she trotted back into Kouga's awaiting arms._

_His ears drooped and he dropped to the floor of the forest staring down at the grass before him._

"_But…I thought… you were my friend" he whispered._

"_Well whatever you thought you thought wrong why would I ever befriend a half-breed scum like you." Kagome snorted like it was obvious._

_Inuyasha flinched at this and dug his claws into the earth. _

"_Come on Kagome lets go." Kouga said as he led her away form the speechless hanyou._

_Inuyasha looked up to see them walking away and to make him spiral even more into depression, Kouga leaned down and kissed Kagome full on the lips and to his utter disappointment she kissed back._

_Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists and his claws cause blood to trickle down his palm onto the dirt floor beneath him, which was now disappearing._

_Inuyasha now sat in an empty abyss where everything was pitch black, but he did not notice._

_All he could think about was what Kagome had said to him. She called him a half-breed scum and just walked off kissing Kouga._

_He felt his pulse quicken and his eyes slightly flickered form amber to a blood red, but then he heard a voice that calmed him every time he heard it._

"_Inuyasha?"_

**XXX**

Kagome was worried now. Inuyasha was still sweating, but now he was mumbling something that sounded like "How could you?" and he was shaking.

"Inuyasha?" she called again louder this time.

He shook even more violently then before. She touched his face and he went still…he wasn't even breathing.

"OH MY GOD INUYASHA!" she screamed trying to wake him up. Kagome started to sob and she shook him trying to wake him up.

"INUYASHA PLEASE WAKE UP!" she sobbed tears streaming down her cheeks.

Then she rested her head on his chest.

"Please…"she whispered.

Then she felt him breath a large breath in and he stopped shaking. He opened his eyes revealing two golden orbs.

Inuyasha looked all around and finally down at Kagome who was sobbing into his chest.

"Kagome," he whispered "Why the tears?"

Kagome's head shot up and she turned swiftly to Inuyasha and she just stared. Then after a few seconds she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck in a huge hug and she kept mumbling, "You're okay, you're okay…"

Inuyasha blushed and then his eyes hardened when he remembered his dream. H then slowly hugged her back.

_Kagome I will never let you leave me. Without you my life is nothing. _

After that thought he gripped her tighter afraid he would lose her right there.

Just then Jii-chan walked downstairs and when he saw the sight in front of him he glared and walked back up the stairs muttering about teenagers and their stupid hormones…

**XXX**

Inuyasha and Kagome decided it was time to get dressed so they walked up to Kagome's room and she directed Inuyasha to her father's old room where he could get dressed.

Kagome decided to wear a plain black shirt with a white under shirt. She then wore black leggings and a jean mini skirt to match and a pair of black sandals. Lastly she put on a jean jacket.

She stepped out of the room and collided with Inuyasha who chose to wear a pair of khaki shorts and a red muscle shirt. And black tennis shoes. To top it off he wore one of her little brother's baseball caps.

Inuyasha was speechless on her outfit the same went for Kagome and they both were blushing.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go eat out at the diner downtown okay?"

"Sure sounds fine with me. As long as they serve ramen."

Kagome giggled as they headed out the door.

**XXX**

**A.N There ya go a new Chapter! Hope you are satisfied with a little drama if I don't say so myself!**

**Lil-Neko: Okay Inuyasha say your line!**

**Inuyasha: No!**

**Lil-Neko: You better or I'll put Kagome with Kouga!**

**Inuyasha: OK FINE! REVIEW OR KAGOME GETS PAIRED WITH KOUGA!**

**Lil-Neko: Good Puppy! (Pats Inu's head) Now listen to Inu and Review!**


	9. The Lost Monk?

**A.N: Okay I am back in action! Whoo! Hope ya didn't miss me too much!**

**Inuyasha: Keh whatever wench.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha stop being so rude!**

**Lil-Neko: Yeah jeeze could it kill ya to be nice for once in your life? **

**(Inuyasha muttering about stupid wenches and such.)**

**Kagome: That's better and now I won't have to s-i-t you.**

**Miroku and Sango: Hey when are we coming back into this story?**

**Kouga: Yeah I want to strangle stupid mutt-face once and for all.**

**Lil-Neko: Don't worry you'll be in this chapter Sango and Miroku.**

**Miroku and Sango: YaY!**

**Kouga: What about me?**

**Lil-Neko: Oh I still need to think about where to put you back in.**

**Kouga: Damn…**

**Inuyasha: Hey wolf, let's finish this once and for all!**

**Kouga: Fine with me!**

**(Inuyasha draws his sword and leaps toward Kouga)**

**Kagome: I warned you…Inuyasha SIT!**

**(Inuyasha falls to the ground)**

**Kagome: How many times do I have to tell you not to fight with Kouga! **

**Inuyasha: Dammit Kagome…**

**Lil-Neko: Anywho… Enjoy Chapter 9 of Save Me! **

**XXX**

**Save Me**

**By Lil-Neko-Child**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…but I do own Inuyasha movies 1-3 in English!**

**Chapter 9: The Lost…Monk?**

**XXX**

Kagome and Inuyasha had gone to the little diner named the Shikon no Tama (I know I am so original…not) and had a really great time. Inuyasha had a blueberry bagel and a cappuccino while Kagome just had a latte.

Soon afterwards Kagome's cell rang and after she talked for about 30 seconds she hung up and apologized to Inuyasha saying there was an emergency and she needed to go. She gave him a farewell and a goodbye hug before she set off in the direction they had originally came from.

Wonder what the emergency was. Probably one of her friends was having a make up crisis or something stupid like that. Well I better get home before Sesshomaru goes crazy.

Inuyasha was walking home when he spotted a girl in a pink shirt and a green skirt. Her dark brown hair was lying in a low ponytail and her eyes were a darkish brown color with pink eye shadow above them.

Who is she I've never seen this girl before…maybe she just moved into town. Huh she looks kind of worried…

The girl suddenly turned in his direction and started to sprint towards him. Before Inuyasha could blink she was right up in his face sending him a death glare.

"Hey have you seen a guy wearing a purple turtle neck, black slacks, and a ponytail recently?" asked the girl hastily.

"Uh. No I haven't and do ya mind getting outta my face it's startin' to bug me." Inuyasha glared.

The girl gasped and in a blink of an eye was about 5 feet away from him.

"Sorry about that I am just really worried," The girl apologized "I'm Sango by the way."

"Inuyasha." He responded "Nice ta meet ya."

"Are you sure you haven't seen him?" Sango asked hopefully.

"No, sorry I just got back from eatin' at the diner with my friend."

Sango sighed "Okay, well if you see him please call me at this number."

Sango pulled out a notebook with a two tailed neko demon on the front and wrote down her cell number.

"Thanks again!" she smiled before she ran off in another direction to find the boy.

_Well that was weird…oh well better get home quick before Sesshomaru kicks my ass._

Inuyasha continued his way down the sidewalk occasionally looking around him to see if he could spot the guy Sango was looking for.

About 5 minutes later he was almost to his house when he heard a furious scream followed by a resounding smack and a plop.

Inuyasha jumped over a couple fences before he arrived at the scene, which caused a huge sweat drop to form.

There in front of him was a guy in a purple turtleneck and hair tied in a little ponytail at the base of his neck and he was out cold and he had a huge red handprint on his cheek.

Above him stood a girl dressed all in pink and she was walking away muttering curses.

Inuyasha walked up slowly to the guy and peered down at him curiously.

Who the hell is this pervert? Oh wait he looks just like the guy Sango described. I should call her and-

Inuyasha was cut off from his thinking when the guy sat up and rubbed his cheek tenderly.

"She was almost mine. If only my cursed hand had not traveled to the young maiden's backside…" sighed the boy as he stood up brushing off his slacks.

Inuyasha stared at him for a second before he snorted and took out the piece of paper Sango gave him and his cell.

He was about to dial the number when the boy gasped and grabbed the piece of paper right from Inuyasha's hands.

"What the hell? Give that back!" Inuyasha lunged for the paper, but the guy just stepped to the side and Inuyasha went crashing to the ground.

"Where did you get Lady Sango's number from?" asked the guy suspiciously as he walked over to the fallen hanyou.

"None of your business!" Inuyasha hurriedly hopped up and leaped for the paper, but once again the monk dodged the blow and Inuyasha did a face plant.

"Damnit give it back!" came a muffled growl from the dirt.

"Are you infatuated with Lady Sango hanyou?" the monk asked unpleasantly.

"Hell No! Why the hell would I love that stupid wench!" this earned him a hard hit to the head.

"Never speak of Sango in such a matter! If you do I will kick your ass so hard you won't be able to get up for a week!" he yelled while cracking his knuckles.

_Holy Crap! What kind of monk is this guy?_

"Okay well if you do not love lady Sango then why do you possess her number hmm?"

"She gave it to me because she was looking for her friend, who just ran off without an explanation and I am guessing it was you from the description she gave." Inuyasha mumbled as he got out of the crater that had formed around him.

"Sango was searching for me? Well, why didn't you say so in the first place? Let's go!" with that he grabbed Inuyasha's arm and sped off to find Sango.

**XXX**

"Hey uh…" the guy trailed off.

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah Inuyasha. I am Miroku Houshi and I am a monk in training, and I have a very important question."

"Yeah?" asked Inuyasha panting, since they have been running for a while.

"Ummm…which way did you see Lady Sango last?" asked Miroku sheepishly as Inuyasha fell Anime style.

"I THOUGHT YOU KNEW WHERE YOU WERE GOIN'," growled the very pissed off hanyou. "SO WE HAVE BEEN RUNNING AROUND LOOKIN' FOR NOTHIN THE WHOLE TIME?"

"Uh…Yes?" Miroku ducked as a fist came flying towards his face.

"DAMN NOW SESSHOMARU'S REALLY GONNA BE PISSED!" Inuyasha punched the wall making his knuckles bleed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you angry. I thought I knew where we were, but it turns out I have never been in this neighborhood." Miroku said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Grr…it's fine we'll just call her on my cell." (Why didn't he do that in the first place?) Inuyasha flipped open his phone and was about to dial when he looked at the top right corner and saw that there was no service.

"Damn now we have to run around the whole city just to find the stupid girl."

"Inuyasha what did I tell you about calling Lady Sango names?"

"Keh." Came his oh so famous reply.

"Well let's get going it's already dark out so we better hurry before my bro fuckin' kills me." Said Inuyasha as he scratched his head.

"Right." Miroku nodded in agreement.

They were about to set off when Inuyasha heard scuffing sounds like the kind shoes make, coming towards them.

"Two people are coming this way." muttered Inuyasha cautiously.

"Maybe it's some punks looking for someone to rob." Stated Miroku warily.

They got into fighting stances and as the two figures rounded corner Inuyasha leapt up and was about to do his signature move the "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer", when the shorter figure screamed the spell, which only one person could activate.

"Damn…" muttered Inuyasha as he crashed to the face first into the ever so beautiful dirt.

**XXX**

**A.N: Hell Yeah! Another chapter all over with! Whoo! Also it is kinda a cliffhanger! I am so happy! Well I forgot to thank my reviewers from chapters 7 & 8 so I shall do it now in one big Thank you.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! THANK YOU!**

**Inuyasha: All right enough with the thank yous it's makin me sick!**

**Lil-Neko: All right fine be that way Inu-Chan!**

**Inuyasha: Don't Call Me that! (Inuyasha blushing)**

**Lil-Neko: Aww Inu-Chan is blushing! **

**Inuyasha: I said cut it out!**

**Lil-Neko: Oh fine. Well hope you enjoyed this little chappie! I won't update until next month like I said last chapter! Also Kingdom Hearts 2 comes out at the end of the month! (screams out of happiness) So I will be preoccupied! **

**Lil-Neko: Please review! Thankies soooooo much! **

**Next Update: April 25th, 2006 **


	10. The Miracles of Ramen

**A/N: Hello my loyal readers! I am totally sorry about the super long wait. But I had soooooo many tests that it was getting out of hand and I am soooooo sorry! Please don't kill me cause if you do you don't get any more chappies!**

**Inuyasha: To Hell with tests! You were just to damn lazy to update!**

**Lil-Neko: Inuyasha shut up! You know that isn't true! **

**Inuyasha: Feh whatever wench…**

**Lil-Neko: If you keep calling me names we are gonna have a serious problem Dog-Boy… **

**Inuyasha: Yeah and whatcha gonna do about it?**

**Lil-Neko: I am gonna kill Kagome off! Mwahahaha!**

**(Kagome pops out of thin air with an angry look on her face)**

**Kagome: Inuyasha…**

**Inuyasha: Kagome don't you dare!**

**Lil-Neko: YaY! Kagome came to save me!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha…Get her boy!**

**Lil-Neko: Aw Crap!**

**(Runs away while Inuyasha chases me)**

**Kagome: Well Enjoy Chapter 10! Bubye!**

**XXX**

**Save Me **

**By Lil-Neko-Child**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why we hafta say this, but whatever I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 10: The Miracles of Ramen**

**XXX**

**Last Time**

"Well let's get going it's already dark out so we better hurry before my bro fuckin' kills me." Said Inuyasha as he scratched his head.

"Right." Miroku nodded in agreement.

They were about to set off when Inuyasha heard scuffing sounds like the kind shoes make, coming towards them.

"Two people are coming this way." muttered Inuyasha cautiously.

"Maybe it's some punks looking for someone to rob." Stated Miroku warily.

They got into fighting stances and as the two figures rounded corner Inuyasha leapt up and was about to do his signature move the "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer", when the shorter figure screamed the spell, which only one person could activate.

"Damn…" muttered Inuyasha as he crashed to the face first into the ever so beautiful dirt.

**This Time**

Inuyasha mumbled curses as he was sitting face first in the dirt.

Miroku stared at him cautiously with an animated sweat drop over his head.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Miroku asked curiously as he peered around the corner at the person who had sent Inuyasha to the ground.

He smiled pervertedly and leapt over to the people as the rounded the corner to see how much damage was done.

"Well heeeeellllloooo if it isn't the lovely Lady Sango and her dear friend Miss Kagome." He said pervertedly as he placed his hand on Sango's butt.

"Gah! Pervert!" Sango and Kagome slapped him across the face and he fell to the dirt next to the poor hanyou.

Kagome gasped and bent down to Inuyasha's level.

"Inuyasha are you okay? I didn't mean to sit you! It was just so dark and-" she was cut short when the hanyou finally got up and gave Kagome a death glare.

"I am so sorry Inuyasha! I just did it out of reflex! I promise I will make it up to you! How about I get you a bowl of ramen?" she asked helplessly.

"Feh…whatever." He stood and brushed off his clothes.

"So Kagome," asked Sango breathlessly as she had finished thoroughly beating Miroku to a pulp. "Is this the friend you have been talking to us about constantly?"

"Hey I don't talk about him constantly!" Kagome blushed a slight pink.

"Yeah sure you just keep telling yourself that Kagome." Sango laughed to herself.

"Anyways Sango, Miroku this is Inuyasha! Inuyasha meet my friends Sango and Miroku."

"Hey…" Inuyasha muttered hardly paying attention.

"Okay now that we are all acquainted… let's go get Inuyasha his ramen that I promised!" Kagome smiled as she locked arms with Sango and Inuyasha and skipped off.

**5 Minutes later**

"Wow I have a headache…Hey where did everyone go?" Miroku asked himself as he rubbed the back of his head affectionately.

**With Gang**

"Hey am I the only one who notices that we left Miroku?" asked Inuyasha as he walked alongside Kagome.

"Uh…why don't we leave him there awhile." Sango suggested hopefully.

"Come on guys, we can't just leave him there. Who knows what he'll do." Kagome began to head back the direction they came from sighing. _Miroku is so lucky that I am too kind hearted._

After the picked up the helpless monk (followed by a few rubs and slaps I might add) they went off to find some ramen that would fit Inuyasha's liking.

"So Inuyasha," Kagome asked sweetly "Where do you usually go to eat?"

Inuyasha grunted and looked away. "At home."

"What? You have got to be kidding!" Kagome asked speechlessly.

"Dead serious. I never go out to eat my bro doesn't like the crowds, so we just buy food and eat at home. It is much easier." Inuyasha smirked.

"So…um where would you like to go?" asked Kagome expectantly.

"Home. I need to check in with Sesshomaru before he totally kicks my ass for being late."

"Okies! Miroku, Sango are you coming too?" Kagome asked happily as she smiled.

"I would love to Lady Kagome!" Miroku said also smiling.

"I would also like to check out my new friend's awesome house!" Sango winked.

"Okay sounds good," Inuyasha, grinned, "My house is this way." He started to walk and Kagome, Miroku, and Sango soon followed.

They walked in silence (besides the occasional smack) until Inuyasha suddenly stopped in front of a medium sized house.

It wasn't real fancy it was pretty ordinary in fact. It had about 5 rooms and 2 bathrooms. There was 1 bathroom upstairs and down. Then there were two rooms downstairs including the Kitchen and the living room. Upstairs was Inuyasha's room; next to it was Sesshomaru's. Across from Inuyasha's room was a small game room with a T.V and a Playstation 2 surrounded by 4 beanbag chairs (each a different color). Next to the T.V was a mini fridge holding pop and other snacks to enjoy.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all stared at it in awe.

Inuyasha chuckled "Are you guys coming to the Kitchen or what?" he walked through a sliding door as he took off his shoes.

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango scurried after him quickly through the door.

Inuyasha was in the kitchen whispering to someone.

Kagome walked into the room first and gasped.

In front of her was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen (besides Inuyasha of course.).

The man was a couple inches taller than Inuyasha. He had long silky silver hair flowing past his waist. He had piercing gold eyes with a small crescent moon between them on his forehead. He also had two pairs of purple stripes down his cheek. Lastly he was wearing a black business suit with a white undershirt and a dark blue tie.

"Everyone," Inuyasha smiled "This is my older brother Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru this is Sango," he gestured toward the Taijya "Miroku," he pointed to the monk " and this is Kagome." He smiled widely when he said her name.

"It is a pleasure." Sesshomaru picked up Kagome's hand and put it to his lips, causing Kagome to blush and Inuyasha to growl jealously.

"I would die to stay here and chat, but I have a meeting to get to." Sesshomaru glanced at his younger brother, gave him a nod, and went out the door to his car.

"Well now that's done," Kagome said breathlessly as she was still blushing "Let's get cooking shall we?" Kagome clapped her hands together and started to look through the cupboards.

Inuyasha was still angry about the whole kissing thing, but sighed and pointed to the shelf on the left.

"Ramen's up there." He muttered and directed Miroku upstairs.

"Me and Miroku are gonna go set up the game room, so we can eat and talk there.

"Okay, Inuyasha. Sango and I will make the ramen and bring it upstairs when it's ready." Kagome said as she reached up to grab 2 pouches of ramen.

"See you in a bit." Sango waved as she smiled (which she mainly directed at Miroku).

"Yes see you." Miroku smiled back.

After that they began to work on their preparations.

**XXX**

**A.N: I almost ended it here, but you guys have waited soooooooo patiently I decided you deserve more**

**XXX**

"You like Miroku?" Kagome stated more than asked.

Sango blushed "NO! WHO would like that stupid, perverted… handsome, nice, caring…" she trailed off and sighed as she turned back to the pot she had been stirring before.

"I knew it! You do like him!" Kagome smirked.

Sango looked at Kagome sadly with tears in her eyes.

"Yes…I have liked him ever since I first met him. He was so nice to me…but I don't think he likes me…he never looks at me the way he does other women." Sango was now crying softly.

"Oh Sango…" Kagome put an arm around her friend's shoulder sympathetically.

"You are so lucky that you love someone and they love you back." Sang whispered as she dried her tears with her sleeve.

Kagome blushed profusely with a confused look on her face. "Eh?"

"You know! You and Inuyasha!" Sango said it as though t was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wha-What? There is nothing going on between us! We just met yesterday, for crying out loud!" Kagome said angrily.

"Oh sorry. You guys just got along so well that I-" Sango was cut off by Kagome as she slammed her hands down on the counter.

"THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND INUYASHA!" she yelled heatedly.

"Um, okay Kagome no need to break Inuyasha's poor helpless counter." Sango sweat dropped anime style and stepped a couple feet away from the fuming miko.

"Now that that is settled…let's get Inuyasha his ramen before he gets mad." Kagome poured in the seasoning, then dumped the contents into four separate bowls for each of them (Inuyasha had twice as much ramen in his bowl).

"Okay! Let's go see if the guys are ready for their food!" Kagome skipped up the stairs happily.

Sango sweat dropped again as she walked up the stairs. _It is definitely that time of the month._

**XXX**

**Meanwhile**

"Yeah Huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah Huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"ADMIT IT YOU ARE TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH SANGO! IT IS WRITTEN ALL OVER YOUR FACE!"

"INUYASHA YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS!" Miroku blushed as he went to sit in a purple beanbag chair.

"Ha so it's true!" Inuyasha smirked in victory as he also sat in a beanbag chair, except his was red.

"B-but what about you and Kagome huh?" Miroku accused fiercely.

"Wha-What! I dunno what the hell your talking about." Inuyasha muttered looking away.

"Ha I knew it."

"No I don't like that wench. I mean we just met yesterday." Inuyasha said seriously.

"Have you ever heard of love at first site?" Miroku asked grinning.

"Have you ever heard of mind your own business?" Inuyasha growled fiercely ending the conversation.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry. I do admit that I love Lady Sango very much. She is so kind to her friends, but she has a mean attitude to back it up." Miroku chuckled then sighed. She could never love a guy like me though."

"Well if you stop bein' so perverted, then maybe you'll have a chance." Inuyasha muttered incoherently.

Miroku smiled "Maybe you are right." Then he got up and grabbed Inuyasha's hand that was sitting across the hanyou's lap.

"You know Inuyasha," Miroku smiled " I am very grateful to have you as a friend and helping me find a way to win Lady Sango's heart. If there is ever anything that I could do for you please call. I would be happy to help a friend in need." Miroku gave the hanyou's hand a tight squeeze before going back to his beanbag and taking a swig of his soda.

_Friend? I can't believe this! Just yesterday I was a total freak and today I have three really great friends. How did this all happen?_

Inuyasha smiled to himself then sniffed. "Mmm here comes our Ramen." Inuyasha said hungrily as he licked his lips.

Only seconds later Kagome entered the room (Kagome more like skipped.) and each had two bowls of ramen in their hands.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said happily "What did you do while we were gone?"

"Nothing really." They boys said simultaneously in a bored voice.

"Alright guys here is your ramen- Inuyasha wait don't eat that all at once it's-!" Too late Inuyasha scarfed it all down in one gulp.

"Really hot…" Kagome finished quietly.

Inuyasha's eyes bulged and he stuck out his tounge and panted.

"AH! By dounge beels nike id's don bire!" Inuyasha raced towards the mini fridge in search of something to ease the burning.

Finally he pulled out a bottle of water and gulped it down.

"Gah…that feels so much better." He panted as he sat back in his chair.

Everyone else in the room sweat dropped as they ate their ramen slowly.

"Inuyasha you're so silly!" Kagome giggled as she swallowed her food.

"Feh."

"What, Inuyasha are you mad at me?" Kagome whispered with tears in her eyes.

"What why the hell would I be mad at you wench?" Inuyasha asked speechlessly.

"DON"T CALL ME WENCH! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha went to the ground in a heap.

"Kagome! What the hell was that for?"

"I don't know! It was really fun though!" she said happily, but then suddenly started crying.

"Inuyasha I am soooooo sorry I didn't m-mean to hurt you." She bawled.

Inuyasha stared at her from the ground as if she was nuts, while Sango and Miroku sighed.

_Yes definitely that time of the month._

**XXX**

**A.N: Ha ha ha ha! I just love a PMSing Kagome it is so funny! Anyways yes I updated like a week earlier than I said I would so you should be grateful! Well I will update sooner next time! Count on sometime in the next 2 weeks kay?**

**Now I have to get off before my mom kills me! **

**Before I go remember…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love Ya All,**

**Lil-Neko-Child**


	11. Food Fights and Secrets

**A/N: Hey everyone I am updating like I said I would!I am kind of disappointed. I was looking at my stats for this story and I have a total of8758 hits and only 68 reviews!So all you silent people need to start reviewing or else!I want to thank all of you who reviewed though! Also my lovely assistants wish to thank you personally (though I do not own them).**

**Kagome: Thanks guys we all appreciate it!**

**Sango: You guys totally rock, keep reviewing!**

**Miroku: It is an honor to have you review for Save Me. Now then who would like to bear my child?**

**Sango: Gah! Hentai!**

**Inuyasha: Feh**

**Lil-Neko: Inuyasha say thanks to the lovely reviewers!**

**Inuyasha: Why? I don't get nothing outta it!**

**Lil-Neko: How about a cookie?**

**(Me hands Inu-chan a cookie)**

**Inuyasha: YaY! Cookie! Thanks (munch) keep (munch) reviewing (swallow) Ah man now I'm thirsty!**

**Lil-Neko: Shoulda thought about that before you ate the cookie huh?**

**Inuyasha: Damn sneaky son of a mother- (Kagome puts her hand over his mouth)**

**Kagome: This fic is rated Teen lets keep it that way!**

**Lil-Neko: Ha Ha Ha! Enjoy Chapter 11 of Save Me!**

**XXX**

**Save Me**

**By Lil-Neko-Child**

**Disclaimer: As I told ya before I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 11: Food Fight and Secrets**

**XXX**

"Ha Ha Ha!" Kagome laughed hysterically.

"Inuyasha you look so funny!" Kagome got up and sat down on the green bean bag chair and took a bite of her ramen.

"Feh."

After everyone ate their ramen Kagome offered to take everyone's bowl downstairs.

"Oh no you don't, this is my house and you guys are my guests so I'll clean the dishes." Inuyasha tried to reason with her.

"No I don't want to be a burden." Kagome smiled and began walking downstairs.

"Grr. Why does she have to be so difficult? She knows she isn't a burden." Inuyasha followed the miko downstairs muttering to himself.

Sango and Miroku watched them as they left and turned to each other slowly.

"Heh Heh. Well I guess it is just you and me Miroku."

"Indeed it looks like it Lady Sango." Miroku grinned making Sango feel faint and blush.

_Grr. Kagome you are so gonna get it making me stay here with the pervert! You totally know I get tongue tied around him._

"Lady Sango? Are you alright, you have an angry look on your face?" Miroku asked worriedly.

"No I'm fine, um what do you think they're doing? Inuyasha and Kagome I mean."

Miroku grinned again, but this time in a perverted way.

"Gah! You damn pervert!"

"But Lady Sango I haven't done anything yet." Miroku said innocently.

"Yeah right!"

**SLAP**

**XXX**

Kagome looked up worriedly "Looks like Miroku's being perverted again." She put the bowls in the sink as Inuyasha handed her another one.

"When isn't he being perverted?" Inuyasha scrubbed another bowl with the sponge.

"Never." Kagome sighed as she put the last bowl in the cupboard and wiped her hands on a towel.

Inuyasha swiped his hands on his forehead. He started to drain the sink when he felt something cold slide down his back.

"Damn that's freezing!" Inuyasha tried to grab the thing, but it was slippery and it slid farther down his back.

Kagome was laughing hard behind him.

Finally it fell out of his shirt and it turned out to be an ice cube.

Inuyasha glared at it before abruptly snapping his head up to look at the miko.

"Kagome…" he glared and sauntered toward her.

"Yes Inuyasha?" she asked innocently.

"Do you like sugar?" he asked smiling evilly.

"Well yeah. I mean who doesn't right?" she said suspiciously.

Inuyasha reached across the counter and grabbed a big bag of sugar off of it.

"Inuyasha…don't you dare-"

It was to late Inuyasha ripped open the bag and threw it at her.

Kagome was covered head to toe in white and very tasty sugar.

"Oh you did it now!" Kagome yelled as she ran to the fridge and grabbed the egg carton from it and Inuyasha grabbed the milk.

Then there was total chaos.

Any food you could think of was flying all over the Takahashi kitchen. From mashed potatoes to peanut butter, there was no stopping the horror.

Almost 10 minutes later Kagome was on the ground covered in applesauce and chili panting, while Inuyasha sat next to her his hair now was dyed red with spaghetti sauce and he was drenched in cranberry juice. The kitchen wasn't in any better condition. Honestly it was even worse than them.

Kagome had her head against the fridge with Inuyasha lying on the ground next to her.

"Wow. I think we got a little carried away." Kagome stared around the room in awe.

"This nothing you should have seen the food fight I had with my father when I was little. It took three days to get the smell of fish offa me." Inuyasha grinned.

"You are so lucky that you got to spend time with your father when you were little." Kagome had her head down and her bangs covered her eyes.

"Didn't you?" Inuyasha asked looking at her suspiciously.

Kagome stood up suddenly. "Sorry, I'm not supposed to talk about that. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Inuyasha looked at her hesitantly.

"Okay. Um Miroku and Sango are probably wondering what's taking us so long. We should go."

Kagome smiled slightly. "Yeah, but before that. I think we should change first." she pointed at her clothes.

"Oh right."

Inuyasha walked her to his room and handed her one of his shirts and a pair of his boxer shorts.

"You can take a shower in the bathroom just down the hall. I'll take one downstairs, kay?"

"Okay thanks." Kagome smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She ran out of his room before he could even respond.

Inuyasha blushed and turned back to his dresser to look for some clothes for himself.

**XXX**

Kagome stood in the shower washing all the chili and other food products out of her hair.

_Why did I say that? I should never have talked about him, my father. Mama says it is forbidden to ever speak of him. She made me promise. _

She lathered her hair in the shampoo that had been sitting on Inuyasha's counter and began to put in conditioner as she sighed to herself.

_It is so hard keeping things from Inuyasha. He's my best friend. I want to tell him so badly, but I am afraid of what he'll think of me afterwards._

Kagome turned the nozzle on the shower off and grabbed a towel from the nearby rack and began drying off.

_Oh well no need to worry about it now. We are supposed to be having fun and not do anything else._

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's dark blue boxers and tugged them on. They were a little big around the waist so she had to roll them up a little. Then she put on the white T-shirt that also was to big, it could have been a dress.

"Well, it'll do for now." She picked her dirty clothes off the floor and walked out the door in search of Inuyasha.

**XXX**

Inuyasha sat in the shower trying to turn his hair back to its original color when her heard a knock on the bathroom door.

He glanced at it and hastily finished turning his hair from red to white. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to the door.

"Yeah?" he asked as he opened it and he soon regretted it.

There standing outside the door was Kagome dressed in his clothes.

She looked at him for a moment before blushing profusely and turned her head away as she held to her clothes to him.

"Um I-I w-was won-wondering where I-I sh-should put my clothes a-at." She stuttered.

Inuyasha stared at her wide-eyed. His shirt was huge on her, so you couldn't see any of her beautiful curves, but the best part was the shirt was a little revealing since her hair was wet. The shirt was a little see through in places like all around her shoulders to right above her breast. Also she wasn't wearing a bra so that was a plus.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha once again and blushed even darker. I mean who wouldn't blush if your best guy friend came out of the bathroom soaking wet and had a towel around his waist, especially if he was really hot.

Inuyasha finally turned around and shook his head.

"Put them in my room I'll wash them later."

"Okay I'll-" Kagome turned her head back to Inuyasha and put a hand to her mouth as she dropped her clothes to the floor.

She looked him over with tears in her eyes and she walked toward him slowly.

His back was covered in scars.

There were some that looked brand new with traces of blood still on them, while others were deep and looked as if they had been there for years.

Inuyasha was still turned away from the miko until he felt something cold and soft touch his back.

He turned his head slowly to look at his back and saw Kagome's hand tracing his scars gently. Her hands were soft over every wound as she traced them all with her fingers. The worst one was a deep scar that looked ancient and it ram from his right shoulder blade diagonally to his lower back.

Kagome only grazed her hand over the mark when the hanyou's hand reached back and grabbed it roughly.

She gasped and looked up at his face as tears streamed down her cheeks.

His face was contorted in pain. "Please stop…" he asked her in almost a whisper.

She whipped her hand back rapidly as if her hand had been burnt.

"Who did that to you?" she asked hesitantly as if she was afraid of what the answer might be.

Inuyasha had his back still turned to her as he answered.

"I'm sorry," he said pained, "I can't tell you."

Kagome nodded in understanding and wiped her tears.

"That's alright. We all have secrets, right?"

Inuyasha sighed and finally turned to face the miko.

"Yeah." He smiled slightly.

"Well um I am going to go put these in your room and then go see what Sango and Miroku are up to, okay?"

"Alright, I'll see you in a little bit." Inuyasha said as he turned around and sauntered back into the bathroom.

Inuyasha closed the door and leaned against it quietly.

_That scar, it still hurts, after all this time. When will the pain stop?_

**XXX**

**A/N: Hey I edited this Chapter cause I found a few things that were a mistake! Also all you silent people you need to stop being silent, kay?**

**Review Please! I would really appreciate it!**

**Love Ya All,**

**Lil-Neko**


	12. Pain and Hurt

**A.N: Hey guys and girls…and whoever else is reading! Thanks for the reviews last chapter! I was really happy that I got them.**

**I wanted to say sorry about the wait, but I couldn't decide on a couple of things to put into the story… but now that I have decided here is the next chapter! Also I am going to Europe in two weeks so I am planning to meet my cousin there in Denmark.**

**XXX**

**Save Me**

**By Lil-Neko-Child**

**Disclaimer: Sorry peoples I don't own Inuyasha…**

**Chapter 12: Pain and Hurt**

**XXX**

About three days after the scar predicament the gang headed back to school.

Since then though things have been awkward between Kagome and Inuyasha and Kagome was just about fed up with the whole silent treatment.

Miroku and Sango were fine with each other (if you call Miroku being perverted and Sango punishing him for it) then yes everything was just… fine.

Kagome sighed as she walked down the hall to her last class of the day.

Gym.

Oh, how she loathed it.

Even at her old school she was a total klutz.

Whenever they picked teams she was the last one to be chosen and usually the team who ended up with her groaned and put her in the back or anywhere else so she wouldn't get in the way.

However she was determined to do her best today, but she highly doubted anything would be much different than at her old school.

She walked into the Girls locker room only to run into the door as someone opened it.

Sadly the poor girl fell right down on her butt.

A few snickers were heard as Kagome stood up wincing and rubbing her backside.

She glared as a couple girls said "Sorry" and walked away because she knew they didn't mean it.

She walked into the locker room all of her confidence was replaced with frustration.

Sango saw her come in and sweat dropped.

"Uh, Kagome are you okay? Because you have a dark aura and its starting to freak me out…"

Kagome looked at Sango for a second and growled lowly full of hatred.

"A couple girls just slammed my head with the door."

"Oh that sucks…who were they?" Sango asked as she began to take her t-shirt off and put on her gym one.

"How the hell should I know? I've only been here a couple days." Kagome started to change also.

"Hmm it was probably the "Whore Four" at least that's what everyone calls them.

"Pfft! What the-? Who came up with that?" Kagome laughed.

"Dunno, but I guess its now the "Whore Three" now ever since a couple months ago."

"What happened?" Kagome asked surprised

"Well a girl named-"

Sango was cut off as the bell started to ring signaling the start of class.

"Well, time for class, I'll see you in a bit, kay?" Sango waved and headed over to her class as Kagome went to hers.

Kagome was still pondering on what Sango almost said when she ran into something and once again succeeded to falling straight on her ass.

She groaned and looked to see a clawed hand extended out to her.

She took it gratefully and brushed herself off before she looked at her helper.

It was a very hot wolf demon. He had charcoal black hair tied up in a high ponytail. He also had brilliant cerulean colored eyes, pointed ears, and a brown tail behind him. He was wearing a brown fur headband and was wearing the guys' gym uniform.

"Sorry about that I didn't see you there. Although I don't know how I didn't since you are so beautiful and all." The demon said trying to seduce her.

Kagome blushed "Th-That's alright."

"I don't think I have seen you around here before my name is Kouga." He stuck out his hand to her.

Kagome smiled and shook the Hand "My name is Kagome."

"Kagome…what a beautiful name." He grinned as Kagome's blush went a shade darker.

"Say Kagome you're beautiful and I really like you a lot. How would you like to be my girl?"

Kagome stared at the demon in awe.

_What the heck? I just met this guy and he's asking me out?_

"Well I-uh" Kagome tried to think of a way to let this guy down easy, but she was to stunned to think.

She looked down at her feet bashfully and was about to speak when someone with long silver hair and white puppy dog ears walked in front of her, facing toward Kouga.

"She's not interested. Let's go." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and watched Kouga with a small amount of fear on his face.

"Well, Well if it isn't dog-face." Inuyasha just kept trying to walk away and dragging Kagome with him.

His efforts were in vain because Kouga was right behind him tugging his hair in a blink of an eye.

"Heh. Did I ask you dog-breath?" Kouga tugged harder causing a small yelp to escape from the hanyou's mouth.

"I don't believe I did. No I think I asked Kagome, what do you think?" Kouga turned Inuyasha to look at his face.

Inuyasha snarled, "Go to Hell."

Kouga punched him for that and in the process his claws left 3 scratch marks across his cheek.

"Heh. Wrong answer Mutt-face."

Just then the teacher walked in looking a bit ruffled (I guess he hurried as fast as he could).

"I am sorry class…I uh got stuck in traffic." He was obviously lying.

_More like getting it on with Ms. Yura the student teacher in the lounge you perv._

"I am sorry Dear Kagome, but I must take my leave. Hopefully you will be on my team today. Farewell for now beautiful." Kouga took her hand and gave it a small kiss as he departed.

Kagome blushed and nodded as she turned back to Inuyasha who was on the ground rubbing his cheek sorely.

"Damn…"

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome crouched down and took his hand from his face to check his wound.

As soon as she touched his hand he ripped it away from her and looked at her with pain in his eyes, but not physical pain. She was about to say something back, but was interrupted.

"Higurashi!"

Kagome looked over her shoulder abruptly "Yes?"

"You will be on Ookami's team by request." Mr. Yukioma told her in a rush.

"Takahashi, you are on Houshi's."

Kagome looked back to Inuyasha and now his eyes showed hurt.

"You wanted to be on his team, you should be glad." Inuyasha said with a sad smile on his face and walked over toward Miroku.

"Inuyasha…"

"Hey, Kagome your wish came true!" yelled Kouga as he gestured her over and she obliged…unwillingly.

**XXX**

About ten minutes after the game started (they are playing soccer) Kouga and Inuyasha's teams were tied 6 to 6 and it was Inuyasha's ball.

Inuyasha was forward against Kouga and Kagome was a defender (they found out how bad she was at the beginning when she tripped over the ball when defending and kicked the ball into her own teams goal)

_Damn, I only need one more shot to win._

Inuyasha looked from left to right sizing up the other team as the whistle blew.

He dribbled it a little down the field before passing to Miroku who was open.

He ran a toward the goal as he dribbled the ball, Miroku was just about there when Kouga's friend Ginta appeared out of know where and stole it.

Luckily, Inuyasha caught him in time and stole it back. He dodged countless opponents even Kouga until the only person standing in his way was Kagome.

She had a determined look on her face, and she was in a guarded position ready for the kick.

He smirked and was about to kick it in, when suddenly Kagome looked into his eyes.

He was suddenly paralyzed.

He couldn't move at all. He was locked in the miko's gaze.

She looked at him suspiciously and ran at him and stole the ball away. She then passed it to Kouga and he scored the winning goal, just as the bell rang.

She cheered and congratulated Kouga.

Kouga grinned and gave her a hug and she once again blushed.

Inuyasha growled lowly and walked away from then as his eyes flickered from amber to bloody crimson.

_It's happening again. Just like **her**._

**XXX**

**Well Well Well… Interesting chapter aye? Who could Sango have been talking about? Does Kagome have a mysterious power? Who is her? Guess you'll have to find out hee hee!**

**As I was Saying at the beginning of the chapter I will be traveling to Europe in 2 weeks so this will be the last chapter I write for about a month. But I will probably write while I am over there so don't fret!**

**I was hoping I could get almost 100 reviews or at least 90 before I the next chap k?**

**Love Ya,**

**Lil-Neko-Child**


	13. Violation of a Demon

**A.N: All right this will be my last chappie before I leave on my trip and also I wanted to say is where things start to get a little dramatic. Also I wanted to tell everyone…**

**I AM ABSOLUTELY NOT A KOUGA /KAGOME LOVER! I ONLY LOVE KAGOME/INUYASHA STORIES!**

**Now that I've pointed this out you know this will not be a Kouga/Kagome story!**

**XXX**

**Save Me**

**By Lil-Neko-Child**

**Chapter 13: Violation of a Demon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do hope to own movie number 4 in 2 months!**

**XXX**

Kagome watched after Inuyasha in dismay, as he walked off with his head bent low.

He was headed toward the locker rooms.

Kagome ducked out of Kouga's hold and congratulated him again before running toward the hanyou.

He had already entered the room when she arrived, so Kagome looked around before stepping inside herself.

It was empty.

Not even Inuyasha was inside.

What? But I just saw him come in here… 

She looked through the stalls and inside lockers, but no luck.

He seemed to have just…disappeared.

She sighed and was about to walk back out when something grabbed her legs and pulled her down to the cold, hard floor.

She gasped from the pain that seared through her skull as she lay on the ground panting.

She tried to stand, but when she did her the pain became worse and she became dizzy.

So instead she sat there with her hands on her head trying to stop the pain.

Kagome then realized that something or someone was straddling her hips.

She couldn't tell whom though since her vision had begun to blur, but they had begun to lift her shirt.

She gasped and tried to get away, but the person was heavy and there was no way she could leave.

The person's fingernails were long and sharp as they worked farther up her blouse almost to her bra strap.

She groaned from the pain and silently prayed someone would come to help her before she lost her virginity to a man she did not know.

The hand was now at the strap and began trying to fiddle with it and for the first time he spoke in a low gruff voice.

"Have you never done this before, miko? Not even with the ookami bastard?" he said in a low laugh.

"Leave me alone, what have I done to you?" Kagome said weakly almost about to pass out.

"You have made me want you ever since I have met you, your aroma is so appealing. I wanted a taste." With that statement he licked her and undid her bra.

Kagome struggled even more now. She was absolutely terrified.

The demon laughed more and slipped off her undergarment and threw it to the side.

He did not violate her yet though, instead he traced her face with his claw.

She could not see clearly, but she tried to look away from the youkai, but he grunted and held her face steady.

Kagome looked at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

The demon stared at her with a slight frown and kissed her full on the lips.

"Do not cry, sweet Kagome. It will be over shortly." The youkai licked her neck right above her collarbone and bit down…hard.

Kagome screamed and with that she passed out entirely.

**XXX**

_Oh my head._

The miko opened her eyes only to find she was sitting on her bed.

She reached her hand up to her forehead and tapped it slightly.

She soon regretted it because her head began to throb.

Kagome sighed and only then did she notice an even bigger pain on her shoulder.

She winced and tried to remove the bandage.

After she did she gasped because on the base of her neck were two small teeth marks imbedded into it.

She began to cry.

For the demon had not violated her, but had dome something much worse.

He had marked her as his.

She could never find a man she loved and marry him because now she was promised to mate this demon.

She sobbed into her hand and soon cried herself back to sleep.

**XXX**

Kagome had woken up two days earlier, when her mother was sitting next to her sobbing as Kagome had when she found out she was promised to be mated.

Kagome had not gotten out of her bed since then.

She was to depressed to even get up to go to school or anything.

Her mother had to bring Kagome her meals, which she hardly ate. The most she has had were two bites of ramen and that was it.

Sango had called over a million times, but Kagome refused to talk to her.

Yukino was starting to worry about her health since she wasn't eating right. So she called the doctor and all he had to say was it was not a physical illness, but a mental one and he gave Kagome an IV to give her the proper nutrition she needed.

A few days passed and Yukino tried to coax Kagome out of bed without any luck.

Instead she turned to her side and slept.

That was all she had been doing lately.

Sleeping.

**XXX**

_Ding Dong._

Yukino opened the door and was surprised to see Kagome's friend Inuyasha standing there holding a bunch of textbooks.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi…I um came to drop these off for Kagome. It's her homework for the week." Inuyasha said politely.

"Oh, of course! Please come in." she stepped aside for the hanyou to pass through.

He gratefully did and set them on the table in the Higurashi living room.

"Would you like some tea?" Yukino asked and Inuyasha nodded.

"Yes, thank you."

Yukino poured a cup for herself and for the hanyou and they sat down at the table in an awkward silence.

Inuyasha finally blurted out the question that had been bothering him for days.

"Is Kagome, okay?" he asked anxiously.

Yukino frowned slightly and sipped her tea.

"I don't think so. She won't eat or talk to anyone any more…all she does is sleep." Yukino cried.

"I called the doctor and he said it was a psychological illness and she would have to figure out things for herself…but," Yukino sobbed again "She is starting to worry me. She is so skinny and pale. I don't know what to do." She confessed.

Inuyasha gaped at her.

"Ever since, that damn demon marked her she has-" she was cut off by a furious snarl.

"She was marked?" he growled "By who?"

Yukino sighed.

"We don't know Inuyasha. A couple boys found her lying in the boys locker room unconscious and no one else knows what happened before that."

Inuyasha got up and walked toward the stairs.

"Inuyasha, I don't think she will speak to you. She-" she stopped when Inuyasha turned to her his eyes holding a crimson tint to them, before turning back to the normal amber.

"Don't worry she will."

Inuyasha walked up the stairs to the miko's room not looking back.

Tears welled up in Yukino's eyes as she whispered to herself.

"She may talk to you, but seeing you will only make her depression worse."

With that she cried.

**XXX**

**Wow…that is probably the most drama I have like ever written. Now that will be my last chapter for sure for the next couple weeks! Hope you like the drama in this chapter!**

**Review please!**

**Love Ya All,**

**Lil-Neko**


	14. Help of a Hanyou

**A.N: Hello, Hola, Guten Tag, Moshi Moshi or hello in whatever language you speak! I am back and I have reeeeeaaaaaallllllllly long chappie for you because the wait was so long! I went to Germany and it was so cool! I might have to have Inuyasha and Kagome travel there or something… hmm just an idea. Also I got over 100 reviews! OMG I was so happy! Well enjoy chapter 14!**

**XXX**

**Save Me**

**By Lil-Neko-Child**

**Chapter 14: Help of a Hanyou **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha like I have said 13 times before this.**

**XXX **

Inuyasha walks up the stairs and notices tons of pictures on the wall. They are mostly of Kagome's family (Kagome, her mom, Jii-chan, and Souta). Strangely there was none of her father. It looked as if, on one of the pictures, that a face had been ripped off of the family portrait that looked like Kagome was 5 or 6 and Souta was only a few months old.

He raised his eyebrows at it, but shook his head and continued to Kagome's room.

It was at the end of the hall. The door was a light blue color and covered in all kinds of stickers from really random things like bands or something you might find in magazines. It was slightly open and only a sliver of light shown through it.

Inuyasha hesitantly tip toed toward it and pressed his ear to the door. He heard very low breathing and light snore coming form the room.

_Good she's asleep._

He silently crept into the room, careful to not even make the floorboards creak.

He couldn't prevent a strangled gasp to escape from his mouth, though.

She looked so frail.

Her hair was tangled and she was ghastly pale. You could see her ribs sticking out under her skin and her face was tear streaked and her eyes were red and puffy. An IV was stuck in her left wrist and every once and a while a small drip broke from inside the bag broke the silence.

Inuyasha walked warily to side and bent down to his knees.

_Oh Kagome. How could you let this get to you so badly? I know you are so much stronger than this. You stood for me in front of everyone and helped me so much. But you can't even help yourself now?_

He looked at her sorrowfully and reached a clawed hand toward her neck. He pulled down her shirtsleeve slightly to look at the mark. Two small wounds were visible there. He growled lowly.

_Damn, she was marked. But it could have only been done by dog demons or wolf demons because the other demons mark their mates in a different spot._

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha gasped and snapped his hand back. Kagome was awake.

She looked at him tearfully and her eyes held no emotion.

"Why are you here?" she asked without any emotion in her voice.

Inuyasha chuckled nervously and brushed her bangs from her face.

"Do you not want me here? I could leave…" he was about to stand up when Kagome grabbed his arm.

"No…don't…go" Kagome said weakly as she flopped back down on the bed.

Inuyasha looked at her for a second and he sat down.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I'm not usually so weak…it's just since…" she trailed off as tears sprang into her eyes.

"Kagome, do you know who did this to you?" he asked as he squeezed her hand to reassure her.

She shook her head.

"No I never saw his face. My eyes got blurry and all I heard was his voice. It was a demon's, I am sure of it. I felt its aura." Kagome sighed and looked anywhere, but Inuyasha.

"What did he say?" Inuyasha asked almost in a whisper.

"He said…well more like asked if I had ever…you know and he wondered if I had done 'it' with Kouga or not." Tears were building up and she wiped them away with her sleeve and a blush was plastered to her face.

"Anything else?" Inuyasha growled his eyes turned crimson then back to amber.

"He said I smelled good and he wanted to…taste me. Then," Kagome began to sob at this point, "he told me it wouldn't hurt and then…he bit me and I passed out. I don't remember anything after that." Kagome sobbed into her hands and Inuyasha placed an arm around her shoulder in comfort. She took it gratefully and cried into his shoulder until she fell asleep in his arms.

Inuyasha sat her down in her bed and groomed her hair. His clawed hand traced her features from her nose to her eyes and finally her lips, which were slightly parted. Then she spoke as she slept.

"Inuyasha…thank you."

He smiled and kissed her forehead before walking back downstairs.

**XXX**

Inuyasha explained to Yukino about what Kagome had told her and she seemed stunned.

"Inuyasha, I don't really understand the entire mating thing between demons. Is it like a proposal?" she asked questionably.

"I guess so. The only difference though is it is a for life thing. You can't get a divorce like humans do. When you…well… mate there is no turning back, you are with that person until you die and when you do they die also." Inuyasha explained.

Yukino nodded and urged him to continue.

"The case is different for Kagome though. She was only marked; she hasn't mated yet so it is not permanent. Although the mark warns off any other male demon who sees her as a potential mate. So if another youkai wanted to have contact with her then they would have to kill the male who marked her. Also the marking was done unwillingly so if the demon doesn't mate with her soon the mark wears off and she will be able to be marked by another."

Yukino looked at him in confusion.

"If that is the case then why are you able to come in contact with my daughter?"

Inuyasha turned scarlet.

"When I said contact I meant you know… sexually…" he turned darker.

Yukino smiled at his shyness. "Oh alright. So if we can keep Kagome home to protect her from being violated by this demon then she has nothing to worry about?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, it is more complicated then that. People will start wondering where she is and will come to look for her, including the demon that marked her. I think that she ought to go back to school and act as if nothing happened. I will protect her and so will Sango and Miroku I am sure."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded in agreement. "You are right, but how will we convince her to go back?"

"Don't worry. I'll figure something out." The hanyou smirked.

Inuyasha thanked Yukino for having him and strode out the door planning how to help Kagome.

**XXX**

The next day Kagome still wouldn't get up from bed, but she had stopped crying and had eaten a one pancake and had drank a glass of milk.

_I am so pathetic. I can't even get out of bed without being in pain. I hate this. Inuyasha left and I felt lonely. Who knew he was such a big part of my life now? He is my best friend and I don't know what would happen if I never met him. _

Kagome started to feel sick to her stomach and she grabbed the trash bin next to her bed and threw up the contents of her small breakfast into it.

_Since I haven't actually eaten anything in a while I can't hold down any food. I'm as skinny as a twig._

She looked at her mirror in the corner of her room and sighed.

"I am so…weak." She whispered to herself.

Just then the doorbell rang and she heard footsteps downstairs signaling that her mother had gotten up to answer it.

Moments later Souta appeared in her room.

"Hey Kagome! You have guests," He told her "Mom just let them in. They'll be up in a minute."

"Wait Souta I don't want anyone to-" before she finished he winked at her and bounded back down the stairs.

She groaned and looked down at her sheets.

_Is it Inuyasha again?_

Then she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and she looked toward them wondering who wanted to visit her. One pair was louder then the others and was running at a faster pace.

Then the door burst open revealing an out of breath Sango followed by Miroku and Inuyasha a few seconds later.

Sango gasped and placed a hand to her mouth.

Miroku looked stunned and Inuyasha looked at her how he had yesterday, sadly.

"Oh Kagome!"

Sango lunged at her and hugged her to death.

"What have you done to yourself? You're so skinny and pale!" Sango looked her over sadly.

Miroku stood at a distance watching her with pain evident in his eyes.

"Careful, Sango. You're gonna squish her." Inuyasha walked to the side of her bed and bent down to her and asked "You okay?"

Kagome smiled slightly "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Kagome! I missed you so much! I haven't seen you for like…ever!" Sango shouted as she gripped her tighter.

Kagome laughed "Sango! It has only been a couple weeks! I missed you too." She hugged Sango back weakly.

"Yes Lady Kagome everyone has missed all of your spark and I have missed you also." Miroku said smiling.

"Aw… that's so sweet." Kagome smiled back at him.

Sango glared "More like missed her ass you pervert!" She punched him in the face knocking him back into Inuyasha.

"Thank you Inuyasha for breaking my fall! I-" he was punched harder by the hanyou and now he was knocked unconscious.

"Feh. Damn Pervert."

Kagome giggled.

"Alright what are all of you guys doing here anyway? You couldn't all be here just to chat."

Inuyasha smirked "Alright if you really want to know…we-"

"Are going to take you any place you want to go!" Sango finished and Inuyasha glared at her.

"What?"

"Don't you know what today is?" Sango asked unbelievingly.

"Should I?" Kagome asked clueless.

"Ugh! It is only the one-month anniversary of us meeting you! Duh!" Sango clapped her hands together.

"Really? It has been a month? It doesn't seem that long."

"Yes and since you have been so down in the dumps lately you get to decide where we should go for this event!"

Kagome looked down at her hands clasped in her lap.

"Anywhere?" Kagome asked again.

"That's right." Inuyasha told her as he tried to wake up the unconscious monk.

Kagome thought to herself for a moment before answering.

"Let's go to…the park." She answered quietly.

**XXX**

**A.N: YaY! I finished! That was a long chapter! It was like one of my longest I have written for this story! YAY! Europe was soooooo fun I like went everywhere possible and the plane ride was so long I almost died!**

**Hope ya enjoyed the chappie next one should be out by next week!**

**Love Ya Lots,**

**Lil-Neko**


	15. Revelations

**A.N: Hey Guys! It took me some time to figure out how this chappie was gonna work, but I did it! 130 reviews! Holy Crap! Thanks guys I really appreciate your support! On with the chappie!**

**XXX**

**Save Me**

**By Lil-Neko-Child**

**Chapter 15: Revelations **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I soon will own movie 4 Fire on the Mystic Island**

**XXX**

The park wasn't the biggest in Tokyo. It had the simplest of play toys including a slide, swings, a sandbox, and monkey bars. It was only a couple of blocks away from Kagome's house and it only took them a couple minutes to get there. (That doesn't include the hour it took Sango to dress and do Kagome's make up.)

"So Kagome," Inuyasha asked as he sat her down under a large sakura tree. "How come you chose this park of all places?"

Kagome didn't answer for a few seconds and her friends started to wonder if she even heard them when she answered.

"My sister and I used to come here all the time before the accident…"

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha stared at her wide-eyed and all asked at once, "You have a Sister?"

Kagome's eyes began to tear up. "Had a sister actually. She died a couple months back."

Sango enveloped her in a hug. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

Kagome wiped away the tears from her eyes "No need to be sorry, it couldn't be helped."

_Wow there is so much we still don't know about Kagome._

Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a few seconds before he got up suddenly and picked up Kagome bridal style. He walked over to the swings without a word and sat her down in one. Inuyasha crouched down in front of her and sighed.

"Kagome, don't cry I hate seeing you like this. Today is supposed to be special, okay? So," he raised a hand and brushed away the tears that had started to fall once again. "No more tears, got it?" he asked as he cupped her cheek and turned her face up to look at him.

Kagome nodded and smiled "Right."

She looked out in front of herself determinedly and stood up slowly, still grasping onto the swing. She looked at Inuyasha for reassurance and grinned. "Now that's the Kagome I remember."

Kagome smiled in return and this time let go of the swing. She braced her self for the fall, but nothing happened. She thought to be bolder and took a step, then another. She could do it. She was walking even though she was so weak. She smiled to herself and turned her head to look at Inuyasha. Bad move. She wasn't looking where she was going now and tripped over a large rock that was bordering the playground.

"Crap."

She began falling and squinted her eyes shut, but never met the ground. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at what had cushioned the fall.

By the looks of it everyone had.

Inuyasha had his arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. Sango had grabbed her right arm, while Miroku grabbed her left.

Kagome sighed in relief.

"Thanks you guys I thought I was a goner for sure."

"We'll always be here for you Kagome remember that." Sango said as she pulled Kagome up.

"Yes, Lady Kagome because we are your friends and we wouldn't want you to have that lovely face of yours all smashed would we?" This earned him a slap on the back of the head from Inuyasha.

They all looked at the hanyou expectantly (except for Miroku who was glaring at him).

"Keh." He replied. _They already took what I wanted to say._

"Thank you everyone." Kagome told them all as she brushed off her skirt.

"Now that I have my energy back…Can we go get something to eat cause I am starving?" her stomach growled emphasizing her point.

Sango laughed "I bet! All you've eaten in a month is yummy fluid!" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah. It totally sucked and if I tried to eat anything else I usually threw it back up." Kagome rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, we have to see how much money we got before we go anywhere." Miroku said as he dug in to his wallet for cash. "I've got 10.25"

"Um… I have 8.25"

"2.50"

"Sorry you guys I'm broke."

Miroku swiped all the money and patted Kagome on the head "We understand. Besides it's our treat."

He added up all the money and the grand total was 21 dollars.

"Well we can't go anywhere fancy that's for sure. Hell we don't even have enough to buy everyone something at Wacdonalds." Inuyasha replied helplessly.

"Hmm. We could go back to my house and get something." Kagome suggested.

"Nah we shouldn't intrude on her hospitality more than we already have." Sango replied.

"How about we go to my house and force my bro to make us something?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"Hmm. That could work if he wasn't out on a business trip remember?" Miroku hit him in the back of the head.

"Damn! What the hell was that for?"

"Being stupid." Miroku replied with a smirk.

"You guys I really don't care where we eat I am just really hungry." Kagome's stomach growled again.

Sango was in deep thought when she suddenly yelled, "I've got it!"

"What?" they all asked at once.

"We could go to my parents diner!"

"Your parents own a diner?" Kagome asked quizzically.

"Yeah its about a mile from here. I totally forgot about it!" Miroku replied.

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for lets go." Inuyasha crouched down so Kagome could hop on his back. She hopped on and her ran down the street as fast as he could and disappeared out of site.

Miroku and Sango sweat dropped

_He doesn't know where the hell he's going. Oh well._

And they started walking in the opposite direction of the hanyou, the right direction.

**XXX**

Sango and Miroku got to the diner about 10 minutes before Inuyasha and Kagome showed up. Miroku now was nursing a large bump on his head while Sango apologized.

Kagome smiled and told her she was just hungry and she didn't need to apologize.

"What can I get for you and your friends, Sango?" asked a lady with her hair tied in a long braid and a long light blue sun dress with an apron tied around it.

"Hey mom! Well I'd like the usual." Sango said with a smile.

"Uh…I'll have a cheese burger with fries and a Coke." Miroku told her and she jotted it down.

"I'll take the chicken strip basket and a chocolate milkshake." Kagome said with her mouth watering.

"I'll have the same as Miroku." Inuyasha told her as he gave her his menu.

"Alright I'll be back in a bit with your drinks." With that she walked to the next table to take their order.

"Your mom seems pretty nice Sango." Kagome said happily.

"Yeah she is. Every time I come here she gives me discounts." Sango said thoughtfully.

Mrs. Taijya came back with their drinks and told them their meals should be done in a few more minutes.

Kagome grabbed her milkshake greedily and drank it quickly. She smiled at how good it was until she pressed her hand to her forehead and groaned.

"Ahh! Brain freeze!"

"Ha. Nice move smart one." Inuyasha mocked.

"Shut up…"

"So," Miroku took a sip of his coke "Kagome…do you still feel sick at all?"

Kagome shook her head "No I feel fine." She grinned and took a sip of her milkshake.

"Here are your meals enjoy!" Sango's mother sat down the plates in front of their proper owners and walked off again.

"FOOD!" Kagome grabbed a piece of chicken and bit into it harshly.

Her friends sweat dropped and began eating their own food.

**XXX**

"Bye you guys I had a lot of fun today!" Kagome said as she hugged Sango and Miroku. She waved them off and walked with Inuyasha back to her house.

He tried to convince her that they could get there faster if she rode on his back, but she refused.

She locked arms with him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

They stayed like that just happy to have the other with them.

"Hey Kagome…?"

"Yeah?" she said as they turned a corner.

"Um earlier you said you had a sister and it got me wondering…"

"What about it?" Kagome asked her eyes narrowing in pain.

"If it's not to much trouble I was wondering what her name was." Inuyasha looked down at her, pain showing on his face.

"Oh how come you want to know?" she asked curiously.

Inuyasha looked away from her for a second "I think I might of known her."

"You probably did. She did go to your school." Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha. He was looking in front of him not daring to look at her.

"Her name?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Kikyo…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

**XXX**

**Oooo cliffie! I thought this was a good place to end it. You guys probably all have questions right now don't ya? Ha ha you'll just have to wait till next week on Save Me.**

**Love Ya Lots,**

**Lil-Neko**

**P.S: Review if ya want to know what happens!**


	16. My Fault

**Hey guys I am so sorry! I am like a week overdue! But thanks for all the reviews I totally love all the feedback I am getting! Also I just got Inuyasha Fire on the Mystic Island and watched it last night. Sadly I was sort of disappointed…. But I won't give any details about it cause I don't want to upset people who have not seen it yet! Without further adue here is the next chappie**!

**XXX**

**Save Me**

**By Lil-Neko-Child**

**Chapter 16: My Fault **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Warning: Slight Lime content**

XXX

_Ding-dong_

"_I'm coming, just a second." Inuyasha shouted as he dried his hands on a dishtowel. 'Who the hell is here at midnight?' _

_He peered through the kitchen window and saw a silver corvette parked outside the house. He looked at it a second before shrugging and opening the door._

_Outside stood the ultimate beauty of the school. Her long black tresses clung to her face and her eyes looked at him pleadingly as tears ran down her cheeks hidden within the rain. She was completely soaked through her clothes, which were a black leather mini skirt and a light pink spaghetti strap tank top. _

"_C-Can I come in?" the girl asked as she shivered._

_Inuyasha was too speechless so instead he nodded and gestured her inside._

"_T-thank you." She stepped inside rubbing her arms to warm the numbness throughout her body._

_She walked over to his couch and sat down, while Inuyasha turned up the heat a little and grabbed a towel from his bathroom._

"_Thanks." She smiled and he blushed._

"_No problem. Are you thirsty?"_

"_Sure I'll have some tea if you don't mind."_

_Secretly Inuyasha had had a crush on her ever since school started a couple months before. She was the most popular girl in school along with her friends Kagura, Kanna, and Yumi. Inuyasha you could say was the least popular because of his race. Everyone loved her since she was beautiful and kind._

_Inuyasha had no friends and always sat in the back of the class. The bonus though was that she sometimes sat right in front of him and her smell was so intoxicating. That was the only part he enjoyed in school._

_Sometimes she would even say hello when she sat down and all he did was stare at her. She would giggle then start to talk to her friends afterwards._

_The main thing that was bothering him now though was out of all places why had she come to hishouse? She could have gone to her friends or her boyfriend Kouga's house. So why here?_

_He walked back into the living room to find her smiling at a picture on top of the fireplace._

"_Is that you?" she asked as he sat down next to her._

"_Hmm yeah me and my mother." He gave the tea to her and she thanked him again._

"_She's beautiful. I can see where you get your looks." She smiled as he blushed at her words._

"_Actually, I look a lot more like my father than my mother." He said thoughtfully as he sipped his tea._

"_Really…" she said as she gazed at the pictures once more._

_A silence drifted between them and Inuyasha was about to speak when the girl cut in before him. _

"_You're probably wondering why I am here of all places right?" she asked quietly. _

_Inuyasha nodded and she sighed._

"_The truth is I had a fight with my little sister."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_It seems she wanted to move back from Osaka and go to school with me. I got angry and I refused to let her come. I knew that if she did then she would be more popular than me and everyone would like her more because she is so much prettier than me. That is what always happens. So, she got angry and said that she was already boarding the plane and that I could do nothing more about it. I tried to talk to my father after she hung up, but he told me it was our mother's decision."_

"_Then what happened?" Inuyasha asked eagerly._

"_Well, my mother and father are divorced and I had been living with my dad and my sister with my mom. So my father had no control over what she did since he didn't have any more custody over her. He was just as against it as I was. There was nothing else I could do. So I left the house and I drove down the streets and stopped at a bar down town. And then to my surprise I found myself here." She started to cry and Inuyasha looked at her sympathetically._

"_There is one thing you are wrong about. No one is more prettier than you." Inuyasha said as he cupped her cheek and she brought her lips to his in a hot passionate kiss. It lasted for a couple minutes before things started to get overly passionate and Inuyasha was nibbling her neck as she ran her hand along his chest and nibbling it every so often. _

"_Kikyo…" _

"_Inuyasha…"_

"_We have to stop…" he said as she had begun to unbutton his pants._

"_No not yet. A little bit more." Kikyo whispered as she nibbled his ear making him groan._

"_Kikyo…" Inuyasha moaned as she placed her hand in his pants._

"_No Inuyasha…I know you want this so why do you deny me? I know you watch me every day in class, so why won't you let me give you the pleasure you dream about?" Kikyo whispered as she stroked him slightly._

"_No Kikyo! I said stop!" Inuyasha pulled her hand from his jeans and stepped away from her. He zipped his pants back up and put his shirt back on. Kikyo looked at him speechlessly. _

"_I thought you loved me?" Kikyo said hoarsely. _

"_I-I do…but you already have a boyfriend and it just wouldn't-" Kikyo cut him off asshe placed her lips on his once more, diving her tongue deep inside. Inuyasha relished in the moment before pushing her away and walking to the door._

"_I think you should leave now." He told her as he gestured her out the door._

"_No Inuyasha. I love you and I want you to be mine." Kikyo said seductively as she walked into the kitchen._

"_No you don't…you're just using me to distract you from your anger at your sister and you're drunk." Inuyasha explained painfully, wishing she really meant what she was saying._

"_Well, if you don't love me then…I don't want to live anymore…" Kikyo told him with no emotion in her voice as she grabbed a butcher knife from the drawer._

"_K-Kikyo? Put the knife down… You are drunk you don't really mean what you are saying."_

"_Yes I do Inuyasha! I will die tonight and so will you!" she sobbed as she lunged at him, knife in hand._

"_Kikyo, stop it!" Inuyasha yelled at her as he grabbed her arm trying to make her let go of the object._

"_No! You will die with me Inuyasha!" Kikyo said as she turned around and managed to pierce his right shoulder._

"_Dammit!" he grasped his shoulder and still tried to pry the knife from her grasp._

"_Give me the damn knife!" Inuyasha leapt at her once more. Once again she dodged him, but in the process she slipped on the kitchen tile and she fell on her stomach. The knife stuck through her blouse on the left side._

_Inuyasha gasped for breath as he turned her over, the fall had caused the knife to pierce her heart and blood now flowed freely from the wound._

_Inuyasha stared helplessly at her as she took a final breath and everything went silent. _

_She was dead._

_Inuyasha stared at her no emotion showing in his eyes. _

_**It's my entire fault.**_

_**She is gone because of me.**_

_**She won't smile ever again.**_

_**Not another laugh.**_

_**My fault.**_

_**All my Fault.**_

_Inuyasha heard sirens outside the window and didn't do anything. He just looked at the body emotionlessly._

_The police burst inside and yelled couple things and in rushed a couple paramedics carrying a stretcher. They set the girl on it and ran back out side in a rush._

_A young policeman knelt before him and asked what had happened._

_Inuyasha's response was simple._

"_My fault, all my fault…" he said as tears streamed down his cheeks._

_With that he collapsed from blood loss._

XXX 

**Wowww… I wonder if any of ya expected that… I actually had this planned to happen earlier, but I decided to wait a while to explain some things. So much drama! Also I absolutely loathed having to write that InuKik Lime scene. Ugh! I hate her a lot. Well most of you are all speechless right now so I guess I'll leave ya alone. Oh but wait next chapter will be Inuyasha's reaction to what Kagome said.**

**Also for people that haven't figured it out yet. This whole chapter was a flashback that Inuyasha had after hearing Kikyo's name again. **

**I'll update by next week, kay?**

**Review!**

**Love Ya Lots,**

**Lil-Neko**


End file.
